Child of Prophecy
by KingBlue10
Summary: A power long forgotten has been reawakened, an unfortunate death triggered something within Naruto. It was all it took for him to unleash his full potential to the world, armed with this newfound power, the Child of Prophecy Naruto Uzumaki sets out in his journey to bring peace to the ninja world. Rated M for violence, swearing and adult themes. NaruHarem and Rinnegan Naruto.
1. Prologue

The Child of Prophecy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will**

 **Author's Notice: Here is the first chapter of my story, I hope you guys like this. If you guys are also interested I have three other stories in my profile, two of which just started the same time as this. The two other new stories are God of Shinobi and Yondaime's Legacy, while my original story is the Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage.**

 **Anyway for those interested in the pairing of this story, this will be NaruHarem. At the moment I have Sakura, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Shion and Mei all in the harem. I know Sakura may not be a popular option for other people, but sorry I'm a NaruSaku fan. As for the others I just really like those unique and obscure Naruto pairings.**

 **Just message or leave a comment if you guys want to add someone to the harem, I'll see what I can do. I don't what to add too much to the harem so I'm thinking of limiting the harem at around six or eight. Just please notify me if you guys want to add someone, I won't promise to add them all but if I like the pairing, the explanation or if enough people want it then I'll try.**

 **Anyway thanks everybody for trying out this story, I hope you guys like this first instalment. I'll try to upload chapters as often as I can but I can't make any promises again, at the moment my main priority is my original story The Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage. I can't make a certain estimation at how regularly I'll update this story, the God of Shinobi or the Yondaime's Legacy but I'll do my best. Also please favourite/follow/comment on my story all of which is much appreciated.**

 **Also for those who may have questions, suggestions or straight up constructive criticism about my stories then feel free to comment or to message me. I will answer everything as best as I can. Thanks once again everyone and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

A young blonde child was sitting on a swing as he watched his fellow students being congratulated by their parents. The lone figure sighed as a frown formed on his face, tears also cascading down his whiskered cheeks. An unexplainable form of pain gnawed at him as heard other adults in the vicinity talk about him in an unpleasant manner, he didn't know what it was about him but for some reason the people in his village seemed to despise him.

"Hey that's him right, did he fail his exam?" a parent whispered to one of her friends.

"Yeah that's him alright, thank Kami he failed. He should never become a shinobi"

The young child gripped the ropes of his swing tighter, despite their attempt to seem discrete he managed to hear every single word. The lonely blonde child couldn't take it any longer, he couldn't stand being continually subjected to these harsh words.

He stood up from the swing and ran to the academy's alternative exit, he wanted to avoid seeing his other classmates along with their parents. He didn't want to be the target of those piercing and judgemental gazes. He just wanted to be accepted, what was so wrong with that?

He walked out into the streets surrounding his school, he just wanted to return to his apartment and forget all of this ever happened, he just wanted to forget about his constant failure.

"Naruto" a familiar voice called out.

The blonde child known as Naruto glanced behind him, he could see one of his teachers there standing with a sympathetic look of his face.

"Mizuki-sensei" Naruto greeted in a sombre tone.

Mizuki frowned seeing the state of his student, "Hey Naruto how about let's talk a bit, it looks like there's some things you want to get off your chest" he said in a kind and caring manner.

Naruto saw no harm in it, he decided to follow the Chunin to nearby rooftop which held quite a good view of the village. The two sat there in silence as the wind blew Naruto's blonde spiky hair, along with Mizuki's shoulder length white hair.

Mizuki had his eyes closed as he sat on the rooftop, he could feel Naruto feeling uncomfortable so he decided to break the tension.

"You know Naruto, Iruka's quite a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and since then he had to take care of himself"

Naruto's anger was rising, "Yeah then why does he always pick of me and no one else?!" he asked in a loud and frustrated manner.

Mizuki chuckled at his student's naiveté, "Don't take it the wrong way Naruto, he just wants to make you strong. He sees a lot of himself in you. Try to understand things from Iruka's point of view, he just wants the best for you" he replied.

Naruto thought about what his teacher said and he began to calm down, "I'm sorry about my outburst earlier on sensei. It's just that I wanted to graduate so bad, I just want to be a ninja so bad" he said in a defeated tone.

Mizuki saw this and inwardly smiled to himself, "In that case Naruto, how about I tell you a little secret. I know a way you could still be a ninja" he said.

This piqued Naruto's interest, "Sure what is it sensei?" he asked excitedly.

The Chunin saw Naruto's excitement, this proved to be the perfect opportunity for him; 'Excellent, things are going according to plan' Mizuki told himself.

* * *

 **Later that Night**

Naruto snickered to himself as he managed to sneak into the Hokage's Residence in the middle of the night, he inwardly smiled at his handiwork. He scanned the room to see if his target was there, it didn't take long for him to realize that it wasn't there considering he ended up in the bathroom.

Wanting to leave this room as quick as possible, he stealthily walked to the doorway keeping steps silent and muffled, he didn't want to alert the Hokage of his infiltration.

He finally reached the door and turned the knob, his eyes then widened upon seeing the Hokage on the other side of that door.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow upon seeing Naruto in his bathroom, knowing this child's knack for trouble this was likely a prank of some sort directed at him, "Naruto-kun, why are you in my bathroom" he asked using his stern grandfather voice.

In a fit of desperation and panic, Naruto did the only thing he could for this situation.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** " he yelled.

Hiruzen was left knocked out on the floor with a stream of blood coming out of his nose, the elderly man was also muttering something incoherent in his dazed form.

Naruto's laughter echoed across the hallways of the residence, he couldn't believe it worked.

'First Iruka-sensei then you Hokage-jiji, I never thought you were a closet pervert too'

Naruto's laughter ceased once he found the room he was looking for, he quickly entered the small library in search of his target. After browsing the small library for around five minutes, Naruto's eyes were intrigued by the largest scroll in the room. He approached the scroll and upon opening it he quickly realized that he finally found his target.

Naruto attached the Scroll of Seals into his back before jumping out of the nearby window, the young man was unaware of another figure watching him from the distance.

* * *

 **With Iruka**

The young Chunin laid on his bed in deep thought about his infamous student, Naruto. He may have been the biggest troublemaker among the class, and he may have caused him the most headaches as a teacher, but he was still his favourite student.

Iruka was soon broken from his thoughts as he heard loud and frantic knocks coming from his door, he rushed to the front door and found his fellow academy instructor Mizuki out of breath.

"Iruka we need to hurry, it's Naruto he stole the Scroll of Seals as a prank"

Iruka's eyes widened in fear, he quickly grabbed his gear and followed Mizuki to the Hokage's office. Once they arrived in the office they could see twelve other outraged ninjas standing there.

"Everyone this order is of the utmost importance, I want you all to find Naruto and retrieve him, unharmed" Hiruzen said while emphasizing the final part of his orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

The ninjas all disappeared leaving a puff of smoke, all of them spreading out into the village. Iruka was one of them, he was running frantically at any given direction just hoping to stumble upon his student.

'Wait, I should probably check out the woods' he suddenly thought to himself.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

The young blonde was grinning ear to ear, he was so happy to learn one of the techniques in the scroll. It took him a while to learn the technique but he didn't really care, at least now he could make clones, and not just any other average clones, he could make Shadow Clones.

He was proud over the fact that he managed to teach himself the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , to him this was one step closer to being a ninja, and another step closer to achieving his dream to become the Hokage.

Naruto quickly turned to his side as he heard a rumbling from a nearby bush, he grabbed one of his kunai in case it was some sort of rabid animal. He sighed in relief seeing that it was only Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" he greeted in his usual enthusiastic manner.

Iruka walked over to his idiotic student with a scowl on his face before using his famous big head jutsu, "Naruto you idiot what do you think you're doing" he yelled.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I kind of wished it took you longer to find me, I've only learned one thing so far" he said.

Iruka raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he examined Naruto and he could see sweat rolling down his face, and dirt all over his orange jumpsuit. The Chunin tried to calm himself down, 'It looks like he was just training all this time' he told himself.

"Hey Naruto what are doing with here with that scroll?" he asked.

Naruto's smile brightened as he was reminded of the scroll on his back, "Oh this, Mizuki-sensei told me about this thing, along with this place too. It's pretty cool don't you think? He said that if I showed you this skill I'd finally graduate, he told me it was some sort of secret test" he said.

Iruka's eyes widened, 'Mizuki?' he thought in silence.

The young Chunin shook his head from these thoughts as he sensed an incoming barrage of kunai, instinctively Iruka ran towards Naruto and pushed him away from the attack, as he instead took the brunt of it. He cursed out in pain as five or six kunai embedded themselves into Iruka's skin. Some were lodged into his arms, some into his legs and one even nearly piercing his stomach, luckily his Chunin flak jacket protected him from that.

"Nice job finding the idiot, Iruka"

Iruka checked the woods for the source of the voice, his blood ran cold as he saw his friend Mizuki wearing his full battle outfit.

"I see so that's what's going on, this was your plan all along wasn't it Mizuki"

Mizuki grinned sadistically while sarcastically clapping, "Good work Iruka it looks like you finally found me out. Too bad for you and the brat you're both too late" he said.

Naruto scanned the area, he was confused at what was happening, he looked in shock as he saw his sensei injured by numerous kunai.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright?" he yelled out.

Iruka nodded his head, "Yeah don't worry about me Naruto. I can handle myself. Just don't let Mizuki get the scroll, no matter what don't give him the scroll. Do you understand?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded his head, before he heard jump down into a nearby tree branch overlooking him and Iruka. He grit his teeth in anger as he saw Mizuki, he couldn't believe how he tricked him to do his bidding.

Mizuki had a smug grin on his face as he stared directly at the young blonde, "Hey Naruto want to hear a cool story. It's about the demon fox that attacked the village twelve years ago, it's about the Kyuubi no Yoko and how he was sealed".

Iruka glared at Mizuki, "Don't you dare tell him Mizuki, this knowledge is forbidden" he yelled out in anger.

Naruto stayed rooted to the spot, his mind told him to run while he still had the chance but he felt as if he had to listen to Mizuki's words.

"Since that day a rule was made for the village, a rule which you were never told of"

"A rule? What kind of rule? Why wouldn't I be told of this?" asked Naruto.

Mizuki laughed madly as he saw Naruto's curiosity getting the better of him, "The rule is that nobody was ever allowed to about the fact that you are the Kyuubi no Yoko himself. You are the demon that killed Iruka's parents, you are responsible for the death of the Yondaime Hokage, and you are responsible for all the damage Konoha had to endure twelve years ago" he declared.

"Mizuki stop this you bastard" Iruka yelled.

Naruto was completely still, he couldn't believe what he was just told. He didn't want to believe and yet everything added up, his birth date was the same day as the Kyuubi's attack. Tears flowed down his cheeks once more as the realization dawned upon him, he was the demon Konoha feared.

Mizuki laughed as he watched Naruto break down right in front of him, "How does it feel Naruto? How does it feel to know everyone hates you?" he jeered just to add salt into the wounds.

Deciding it was finally time to end it, Mizuki grabbed the massive shuriken he strapped to his back and hurled it at Naruto. At this point Naruto did not dare to move, he just stood there ready to accept his death and end all his suffering.

He closed his eyes for what he felt to be final time as he waited for death to finally take him, but yet it never came. He opened his eyes in shock only to see Iruka standing in front of him with his arms and legs spread wide as he shielded Naruto from Mizuki's attack. He had his back to Naruto, as the large shuriken impaled his stomach.

Iruka was now having trouble to breath and to stand, he could feel his life fleeting but carried on. He defiantly stared at his attacker while blood seeped through his uniform, "I don't care what you say Mizuki, Naruto is not the Kyuubi. He is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of Konoha" he yelled using the last bit of his strength left before finally falling down to the ground.

Naruto's blood ran cold as he down beside the injured Iruka, he could still hear his breathing albeit barely. Even he could tell it was laboured, Iruka turned to his student as he gave him one final smile before he closed his eyes forever.

Naruto stared at his fallen teacher in absolute shock, he tried to see if he had any remaining sign of life but to his despair there was none. Naruto clenched his fist, he wanted to cry again but he already used up too many tears today.

The young child's body trembled with rage as he heard Mizuki's sinister laughing.

Mizuki comfortably jumped down the tree branch without feeling any form of guilt or remorse for killing Iruka, "What a pity, he chose to sacrifice his life for you. Iruka was a lot of things but I never pegged him as an idiot" he said as came closer and closer to Naruto and Iruka's deceased body.

Naruto's anger continued to rise as he saw Mizuki approach him, as this happened Naruto was unconsciously unleashing and flaring his chakra.

Mizuki's eyes widened in panic, he had not accounted for this to happen. The ground was shaking, the wind was getting stronger and air around them began to slowly suffocate him, he never experienced so much killer intent before. He thought it was all because of the Kyuubi but as he stared at the boy the chakra surrounding him was blue, it wasn't the demonic chakra.

'No way could the brat have this much chakra? This isn't even the fox's chakra'

Naruto could barely control his emotions or chakra at the moment, the grief he felt for the loss of Iruka was just too great. He didn't know what was happening to him, but for some reason he felt a hidden power awaken inside of him.

Without even thinking, Naruto uttered two small words that suddenly popped into his head, " **Shinra Tensei** " he whispered.

Upon uttering those same words, unconsciousness took over Naruto as he fell to the ground completely unaware of the damage he just made on the surrounding area.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

The fearsome and powerful Kyuubi smiled upon watching the events unfold through Naruto's eyes. Naruto's current emotional state could prove useful for the fox, he could use it to his advantage and trick Naruto into releasing him from his seal.

The power Naruto showed earlier on did grab the fox's attention, he didn't know why but for some reason it felt familiar to him but he couldn't remember why. But he simply shook his head from these thoughts, it was probably just nothing. Instead he chose to focus on planning his escape, he needed to use Naruto's current emotional vulnerability to his advantage.

"This is quite unbecoming of you Kurama, what happened to the old fox I raised?"

The Kyuubi's blinked repeatedly upon hearing that strange voice, once again this voice was familiar to him as well. He quickly scanned the area in search of its source but the fox wondered if it may have just been all in his head, there was nobody else in the mindscape considering how Naruto was still unaware of the area.

"Over here Kurama"

The fox was drawn to the voice, he leaned down to face the front of his gate, his eyes widened as he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Old man?" he mumbled to himself, "Surely I must be dreaming".

The old man laughed heartedly, "No Kurama you are not dreaming. I don't have much time but I came here because I sensed the time was right".

The large demon fox shook his head as he examined the figure in front of him, the man was tall and pale skinned with deep wrinkles. He had spiky grey hair and a goatee which extended down to his waist. The man also had two horns both sides of his forehead, but the most notable feature were his three eyes. Two of which in their normal position, and one directly in the middle of his forehead. He also wore a long white kimono while wielding a staff in his right hand.

There was no mistaking it for Kurama, in front of him was the Rikudō Sennin: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Kurama rubbed his eyes with his paws to make sure he wasn't just seeing thigs, but even after wiping them he could still see his father stand in front of his cage.

"Why are you here old man? Why have you come back?"

"It's quite simple Kurama, do you remember about the prophecy I told you"

"Of course how could I not? You told us that one day someone will come and reunite me and the others again, he would be the one to show us true strength, the one to make us whole again"

Hagoromo nodded his head, "That is correct Kurama, and the time has come. The chosen one has finally awakened his true power" he said.

"Who is it then father? Who is the chosen one?"

Hagoromo chuckled at his son's questions, "I thought you would have figured it by now Kurama, you've been sealed into him for twelve years now" he answered in a nonchalant manner.

Kurama uncharacteristically laughed at his father's answer, "That's good joke old man, but seriously who is it?" he asked.

"I wasn't joking Kurama, Naruto Uzumaki is the one I speak of"

Kurama shook his head in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? No offence old man but this brat shows no promise at all. I've lived inside of him for twelve years and I've yet to see any promise from the pipsqueak. The kid's an absolute idiot, he doesn't show any promise or potential at all" he yelled.

"Wasn't Asura exactly the same when he was Naruto's age?"

Kurama tried to answer back but he couldn't form a valid counter argument, he thought about his father's words as the realization dawned on him, the fox's expression suddenly turned serious, "He's Asura's reincarnation, isn't he?" asked the fox.

Hagoromo nodded slowly, "Yes he is Kurama. Naruto is this generation's Asura. If I'm not mistaken you've fought one of Asura's previous reincarnations as well, Hashirama Senju".

"Yeah I did fight him, he was a tough opponent. I'm not afraid to admit that he was probably even stronger than me. Are you sure about this though old man? Is this Naruto brat really his reincarnation? This all might just be some strange coincidence or accident"

"Nothing in life is ever just an accident or a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason, remember that Kurama. Naruto was chosen to be my successor for a reason, him being chosen as Asura's reincarnation was no coincidence either. But if Naruto were to have a chance to succeed he would need help, the trials and tribulations which face him may seem insurmountable to some"

"Where are you going with this old man?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I need you to do as much as you can to help the boy. He will need it, please promise me you'll help him"

Kurama sighed in defeat before begrudgingly nodding his head, there goes his plan to escape.

"Yeah alright then father, you can count on me. By the way will the brat know about this conversation, we are in his mindscape after all?"

"No need to worry about that Kurama, at the moment the young child is incapacitated by unlocking his hidden power and so he will not have knowledge of this, and I suggest for you to keep it that way. We wouldn't want to overwhelm him with his duty and destiny, he will learn in time. I can sense big things from this boy, he is the Child of Prophecy after all"

With that final statement the Sage faded away, Kurama was slightly saddened to see his father leave once more but at least he now knew what to do. Despite desperately wanting to escape his prison, he was now willing to endure seeing as how he now had a duty to uphold once again.

The fox grinned before laying back down, he decided to get some rest and wait for the opportune time to approach Naruto.

'You have gotten a lot more interesting Naruto Uzumaki, there are more than meets the eye with you so it seems' he thought to himself before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 **Glossary**

Rikudō Sennin – Sage of Six Paths

Oiroke no Jutsu – Sexy Jutsu

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kyuubi no Yoko – Nine Tailed Fox Demon

Shinra Tensei – Almighty Push

 **Author's Note**

Here is the first chapter of my story, I hoped you guys liked it. I know it may have been a bit short but it is just the prologue, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please favourite/follow/comment, if you guys have any questions or suggestions for my story then please comment or pm me, I will be happy to answer any questions as long as there is no mindless hate. Also please remember to check out my profile for my other stories, hope you guys like them too. Thanks everyone hope you guys like my new story.


	2. The Samsara Eye

Child of Prophecy

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I probably never will**

 **Author's Notice: Hey everyone I am pleased to finally upload the second chapter of this story. Sorry if it took a while for me to update, my college life is taking up a lot of my time, and aside from this story I also manage three other ones. So time is not on my side at the moment, I may not update as constantly as I would want to, but I promise you guys that I will update.**

 **Anyway in terms of the pairings for this story, I told you guys that it is going to be a NaruHarem. I just need you guys to help me choose the whole harem. In terms of the quantity it will have a minimum of five and a maximum of eight. At the moment the characters in the harem will be Sakura, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Mei and Shion. These five will stay in place and they cannot be removed, but we can add some more if you guys want.**

 **Some of you recommended a femKyuubi or Samui, and honestly I'm not into those pairings so sorry if I'm not going to add them to the harem. The ones who I'm thinking of adding are Temari, Ino, Tenten, Koyuki, Konan, Hinata, Anko or Karin. Among that list you guys could choose and recommend your favourites. I'm not going to choose the ones referred to most in the comment section or the ones in the messages, but I just want to hear your opinions in this matter. Also I'm not sure if I will add any at all, or if I'll add one, two or three. This will be something I'll just add as I carry on with the plans for my story. At the latest I'll probably have the list by the fifth chapter.**

 **I know NaruHarem stories my turn off a few readers, but I urge you guys to try this one out. This won't be one of the harem stories which only revolve around sexual encounters, this will still be focused on a mature and serious plot. I personally just wanted to try writing some NaruHarem stories and I thought this was one of the few stories where I could do that. All of the girls here in this story will have a significant role for Naruto and the plot, and they won't just be there for lemons. All of them will in one way or another help develop Naruto as a ninja and they could help him progress as one as well, so please give this story a try despite the pairing. There will still be lemons in the future though, but obviously there won't be one every single chapter.**

 **Anyways thanks for hearing me out guys and I hope you continue to read and support my work. Also if you guys have any questions or suggestions for my story then feel free to leave a comment or message. Please also favourite and/or follow if you haven't already, all of which is much appreciated. Thanks everyone for the continuous support once again, and here is Chapter two, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Samsara Eye**

Naruto's eyes flickered open, his surroundings still seemed blurry and unrecognizable. The young blonde boy was obviously still feeling a bit groggy due to his state of unconsciousness. After a couple of moments everything began to clear for the blonde, and the first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital room.

He looked around the room, there were no doctors there but he could hear people talking. He turned to face the corner of the room, and there he saw the Hokage speaking with someone unfamiliar to Naruto. They spoke in a hushed tone, Naruto was still a bit too disorientated to really hear what they were saying.

Naruto soon decided to inform them of his presence, "Hey old man, what happened?" he asked in a weak voice. Despite the softness of the voice, both heads turned to his direction. Naruto quickly noticed how the mysterious man's eyes widened as he faced him, the young boy wondered what could cause this reaction.

Hiruzen ignored his guest's state of shock, he instead approached Naruto with a small caring smile on his face as he stared at Naruto, "It's good to see you awake Naruto, I was beginning to feel a bit worried" he said in a gentle tone.

"How long have I been out?"

Hiruzen's small smile turned into a frown, "You've been out for five days Naruto. When we found you, you had no major injuries but you suffering from chakra exhaustion" he replied.

Before Naruto could reply, the mysterious man approached them. As he came closer, Naruto managed to get a better view on the man. From what Naruto saw, he was a tall and large figure, much taller than the Hokage himself. The young blonde quickly examined the large man's more noticeable figure.

The large man had a strange wart on the left side of his nose, aside from this he also had notably long spiky white hair which reached down to his knees. The mysterious figure also had a large scroll on his back, and on his forehead was a strange hitai-ate which Naruto had not seen in his textbooks. It seemed unique to him because he was certain that none of the other villagers had a hitai-ate with horns on the side, and the kanji of oil in the middle.

Before Naruto could continue to examine him, the strange man quickly walked to his bedside and leaned closer to face Naruto. The young blonde was surprised by their sudden close proximity, after a while he began to feel uncomfortable. The strange man was staring straight at his eyes as if he was studying him, and Naruto was could even feel his breath due to their closeness.

The young blonde couldn't put up with this, he scowled at the large man before pushing his face away from him.

"Get away from me you big pervert" he yelled in anger.

The strange man was shocked by Naruto's outburst, "Listen here brat I am no pervert" he angrily responded.

Hiruzen watched their encounter with a hint of confusion, "Actually, you are more than just a pervert" he pointed out.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, while the strange man simply glared at the Hokage.

"Old man, who is this perverted freak?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen chuckled at his student's outraged and speechless expression, "Naruto do not fear, he is here to actually help you. He was one of my old students back when he was a genin, his name is Jiraiya. He is one of the Sannin" he replied.

Jiraiya's expression quickly turned smug as he stared at Naruto, he expected him to suddenly regret his previous outburst and treatment of him after hearing of his status within Konoha. But unfortunately for him, nothing like that happened.

Instead Naruto turned to face Jiraiya with a disbelieving expression, "Yeah whatever, he's still a major pervert though" he replied.

Jiraiya grit his teeth in frustration, "Shut up you insolent brat, I was studying your eyes" he said before grabbing a nearby handheld mirror, "See for yourself" said Jiraiya.

Naruto stared straight into the mirror and he was left speechless, "What the fuck happened to my eyes" he yelled in shock. His eyes were no longer the same vibrant blue eyes he once had, instead they were replaced by a light purple colour, and not only that but it had strange ripples around the whole eyeball.

"Language Naruto" scolded the Hokage.

"Sorry old man, but what happened to my eyes? Why are they purple?"

Jiraiya's expression quickly turned serious as he faced Naruto, "I think I can explain that" he said.

Naruto nodded obediently this time allowing the strange man to speak, he was too much in shock at the moment at the sudden change of his eyes to argue with Jiraiya.

"What you have there is a long lost Kekkei Genkai, in fact it is the rarest of them all. It is also the strongest of the three great Dojutsu, it even surpasses the power of the Byakugan and Sharingan. Legend has it that the wielders of the Rinnegan were sent from heaven, either to be a god of creation, or a destroyer who will leave the world in a state of nothingness"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he thought that this was just some strange disease or something, this was the last thing he expected.

Hiruzen then turned to face his old student, "Jiraiya, what do you think this means? Surely there must be a reason for his Rinnegan's awakening" he said.

"I think I may know the reason behind it"

"Well then what is it?"

"Jiraiya leaned closer to his sensei's ears, "I believe he may just be the Child of Prophecy" he whispered.

Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock, "Are you sure about this Jiraiya? Is this prophecy even true?" he questioned.

Jiraiya nodded his head, "The Great Toad Sage has never been wrong before, and I fully believe he may just be the chosen one" he answered.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've been wrong with my past two students, I thought the Child of Prophecy was going to be Nagato at first, and then I thought it was going to be Minato. In the end it was neither one of them, but this kid right here is connected to the both of them. He is like a combination of my past two students, he has _his_ eyes, and he is _his_ son" he whispered softly.

Hiruzen gulped nervously, "You may be right Jiraiya; this is no mere coincidence" he mumbled.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, "I honestly think he may be the one I have been searching for" he said.

Despite their hushed and silent tones, Naruto managed to hear a few bits and pieces, but none of their words really registered for him. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts about his new power, from the way Jiraiya described this Rinnegan, it sounded as if this power was too much for a mortal. This was a power meant for a god, and Naruto was by no means god.

The young blonde soon shook his head from these thoughts before facing Jiraiya and Hiruzen, right now he wanted answers, "Old man, what happened a few days ago. How did I get these eyes?" he asked.

The two ceased their conversation before turning back to Naruto, a frown made its way to the Hokage's face, "Do you not remember anything at all Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry but no, I can't remember a thing" he replied.

Hiruzen nodded his head in understanding, "I hate to tell you this Naruto, but when I found you there was a massive crater where you laid unconscious. The trees in your surroundings were all uprooted, and we managed to find two dead bodies. One from Mizuki and the other was Iruka" he said in a soft and sombre tone.

Slowly but surely all his memories soon came rushing back in, tears began to stream down the whiskered boy's cheeks. He was unable to speak, his mind was simply plagued with guilt, Iruka was dead because of him. Obviously Naruto felt no remorse for Mizuki, especially after how he tricked him, but still the fact of the matter was that he killed two people. He was the reason Iruka passed away, he may not have been the one to murder him but he still felt responsible for it.

As for Mizuki, he knew he was the one who killed him, he had a sneaking suspicion that his newfound power had something to do with it. Although he didn't particularly care too much for Mizuki after what he did, Naruto still had the blood of two men in his hands.

As an aspiring ninja, Naruto expected that this had to happen sooner or later, but he never expected for it to be so early. He was only twelve years old for Kami's sake, he wasn't even a genin yet and he has now ended two lives.

Hiruzen began to feel a sense of worry and dread as he silently watched Naruto's lifeless expression, he could tell that the boy was in deep thought, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" he asked.

Naruto was slowly brought out from his reverie, his red puffy eyes turned to the Hokage causing the old man to flinch, the young blonde couldn't utter a single word so instead he shook his head no.

"Naruto, please tell me what happened that day. I know it may hurt having to recall that day, but when we arrived there were no witnesses, at the moment you are the only one. I need to know what happened" he said in stern tone.

The young blonde sighed, "I was tricked by Mizuki; he tricked me to steal the scroll from your home. He told me that it was some sort of alternative test that could have made me a genin" he managed to stutter out.

Hiruzen nodded his head in understanding as the pieces began to fall in place, "Please carry on Naruto-kun" he said.

"After that I got the scroll and I trained in the forest, I learned a jutsu from the scroll while waiting for Mizuki to pop up"

The Hokage's eyes widen slightly, "You learned one of the scrolls techniques? Which one?" he curiously asked.

Naruto bit his lip as he tried to remember the name of the technique, "I'm still a bit inconsistent with it but I think it was called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he answered.

The Sandaime shook his head quickly, he got a bit side-tracked by that. Although he had to admit, he was impressed in Naruto if he truly managed to learn that technique, "Sorry Naruto but please carry on with the story"

Naruto nodded his head as he slowly began to recall the other details of that night, "After that Iruka-sensei found me training in the forest, I tried to show him what I learned but he scolded me. I was confused because I thought this was a test, it wasn't until Mizuki appeared later on that I realized that this was a setup. He tried to attack me but Iruka-sensei protected me" he said as even more tears threatened to escape.

"What happened next Naruto?"

The young boy's bottom lip began to quiver but he somehow managed to hold back the tears, "Mizuki then told me about the fox" he confessed in an emotionless and lifeless tone.

Both Jiraiya and the Hokage looked at him in shock, the Sandaime gulped nervously, he knew this conversation was bound to happen one day, but for a long time he dreaded that day.

"Why?" Naruto mumbled.

Neither Hiruzen nor Jiraiya managed to hear him.

"Why?" he asked this time even louder.

Hiruzen breathed slowly to calm himself down, he needed to explain this the best way he could.

"Honestly Naruto, I couldn't tell you why you were chosen, I don't know what was going on Minato's mind that day. But you also have to understand Naruto, he had no choice in the matter, the Kyuubi attacked the village and had he not sealed the fox inside of you this village may have been destroyed that very day. I know this hurts and I know how much this may pain you, but despite what people say or despite what you think, you are a hero of Konoha. You are the hero that keeps the fox at bay, I see you as a hero and so did the Yondaime. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he said.

Hiruzen hated to lie to Naruto, but for now he needed to keep Naruto's relationship to Minato a secret, he did not want this information spreading out. Naruto was eventually going to find out about his heritage, and he knew that Naruto was going to be angry at him for lying to his face, but Hiruzen knew this was a small price to pay. If word of Naruto's heritage spread out to Iwagakure or Kumogakure, Konoha may just have another war in their hands. Hiruzen knew about both nation's bitter hatred towards the Yondaime, and although they were technically in peace he wasn't sure how they would react if they found out that the Yondaime had an heir, and quite frankly he didn't want to try and find out.

"How am I supposed to be a hero? I just killed two people in cold blood" he said.

The Hokage frowned in response, "Naruto continue your story from a while ago, tell me how they died" he ordered in his Hokage voice.

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration, he didn't want to continue his story but the Hokage was adamant about hearing the whole thing through, "After hearing about the fox Mizuki threw a large shuriken at me, during that time I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move and I couldn't even speak, obviously I was unable to dodge or move away from the shuriken and so I was nearing death. But before the shuriken connected with me, Iruka ran to the front and he took the hit for me" he choked out.

Hiruzen's expression softened as he saw Naruto continue to try and hold back the tears, he knew something like this was too much for a twelve year old. He felt remorse for Naruto, no one should have to go through the things he's gone through, Naruto was a strong individual in his eyes, maybe not strong in a physical or in a combat sense, but the young man was strong nonetheless.

"Then what?" he inquired.

"Then before dying Iruka told me he believed in me, after that Mizuki tried to kill me. But before he could reach me, I passed out. I can't remember what quite happened, but I do remember saying something strange"

"What did you say?" questioned Jiraiya.

Naruto shrugged, "I can't remember the exact words, but I think it went like Shinra something" he answered.

Jiraiya's eyes widen, "Shinra Tensei" he softly muttered to himself.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and nodded, "Yeah that's the one" he replied.

Jiraiya then turned to his sensei, "There's no mistaking it sensei. I think the prophecy may be true"

Hiruzen nodded in understanding before turning back to Naruto, "Listen to me Naruto, despite what you may think you did nothing wrong. You were tricked by Mizuki; you are not responsible for Iruka's death. His passing was because of Mizuki, you were only dragged into this mess. As for killing Mizuki, you did no such thing, you did not murder him. You protected yourself like any normal human being would" he said.

Naruto shook his head, "That's where you're wrong old man, had it not been for my immaturity of my persistence to be a genin maybe this could have been avoidable. I could have just accepted my failure, then maybe Iruka would still be alive today. I'm a murderer"

"Naruto you are no such thing, you have done nothing wrong. Stop believing this nonsense, I knew Iruka and I could tell you that he didn't sacrifice his life for you to just mope and feel sorry for yourself. He sacrificed his life for you because he cared for you as a student, he knew you could do great things in this world, he would want you to enjoy your life and make the most of it. You've realized just how fragile life is, don't just waste your days mourning and wondering what if, do something noteworthy or valuable with your life"

Naruto winced slightly at the scolding he was given by the Hokage, he knew the Hokage was right but he still felt guilt for what he did. He just couldn't help it, he couldn't just suddenly let all of it disappear.

Hiruzen saw that he was getting to Naruto, but at the moment he just needed time to heal his wounds. The old man sighed tiredly as he ran his wrinkled hand across his hair.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Naruto but you had to hear that, Iruka cared for you and he wouldn't want to see you like this, and honestly I don't like seeing you like this. I know that it may take time to heal the pain and guilt, but if it helps you then you could see Iruka one final time. His funeral is tomorrow and you're invited to it. Maybe you could resolve your issues by seeing him before he is buried" he said.

Naruto faced the Hokage as a small melancholic smile appeared on his face, "I think that may be for the best. At least I could tell him thanks one more time" he replied.

Jiraiya then decided it was the best time to interject, he allowed the two to have their emotional talk but now they had to get back down to business.

"Sensei, does anyone else other than us know about his eyes?"

Hiruzen nodded his head, "Only the doctors who worked on him, but fear not Jiraiya I trust them. They won't reveal Naruto's secrets, I made them swear to secrecy on it"

"How about your ANBU troops?"

Once again Hiruzen shook his head, "When we found him his eyes were closed, it was only when we were in the operation room that we found out about the eyes, and as soon as I saw them I sent my letter to you" he answered.

"Good, we should keep this between us. I think it would be for the best if we keep his eyes hidden. We don't want news about his eyes to spread, you and I both know what Danzo or Orochimaru might do"

Hiruzen nodded in agreement, "Your right, could you do me a favour Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Tomorrow before we pick up Naruto for Iruka's funeral, stop by a clothing store and get him some new clothes and a pair of shades. We need to hide Naruto's eyes from the public and we'll want to make Naruto more inconspicuous, at the moment his current outfit is anything but that"

"No problem sensei, consider it done" he replied.

"Good" Hiruzen said before turning back to the young blonde, "Jiraiya and I have to go soon Naruto, it's getting late and unfortunately you're not allowed to leave the hospital yet. I'll make sure to inform the staff or your departure tomorrow but for now you need to stay the night here. Don't worry for tomorrow as well, Jiraiya and I will stop by back here and we'll fetch you for Iruka's funeral"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Alright then old man, thanks for your help" he said.

Hiruzen smiled warmly at Naruto, "No problem Naruto, anytime" he replied before he and Jiraiya exited the room.

Naruto was now left all alone, he laid back down on his bed before facing the roof of his hospital room. Having been unconscious for five days, Naruto didn't feel as if he lacked sleep. Instead he decided to stay up and maybe reflect on the past few days. They've been hectic to say the least, Naruto's life just had a complete turn after learning not only about the fox, but also about his new eyes. Naruto couldn't help but wonder, why it always had to be him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As soon as the morning sun rose, Hiruzen and Jiraiya returned to Naruto's hospital room as promised. The two even brought a bag of new clothes for Naruto, and the two forced him to change into those clothes.

Naruto decided to go ahead and try them on the room's bathroom, and after checking the items within the bag Naruto quickly felt disappointed at the lack of orange. The outfit was dark and bland, there were no bright colours in the outfit but as much as Naruto wanted to argue with them, he just didn't have the energy or fight to do so.

Instead he carried on with their wishes and tried the clothes on. He ended up wearing the standard black shinobi sandals, but with it he had grey ninja pants with a kunai holster on the right thigh. Naruto also ended up wearing a black long sleeved mesh shirt underneath his loose fitting black uniform jacket.

His new jacket had buttons on the waist and on the sleeved, but aside that it also had an orange zipper through the middle, and though as little as the orange was, Naruto was still glad that there was at least a small bit of it there.

Finally to top it all off, Naruto was given shades with dark lens which hid his eyes. It felt weird for Naruto to wear them but if he wanted to hide his eyes then this had to be done.

After exiting the room's bathroom, he returned to face both Jiraiya and the Hokage once more. The two smiled at his new outfit and it did do the trick, Naruto's eyes were hidden and now he didn't stick out like a sore thumb anymore.

"So should we go now?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen shook his head, "Before we go there is one last thing Naruto" he said. The Hokage reached from his robe's pockets to grab Naruto's final gift, once he found the item he handed it to Naruto.

Naruto was left in shock, in front of him was a Konoha hitai-ate. He faced the Hokage with a look of disbelief in his face, "Old man I can't accept this" he said.

Hiruzen was greatly surprised by Naruto's refusal, "Why not?" he asked.

"I failed the exam, I shouldn't be given this, and it just doesn't feel right if I take it"

"Naruto, you've earned this hitai-ate. You may not have passed but you've shown the ability, attitude and the right mindset required to be a ninja of Konoha, I know what you can do and that was why I decided to bypass the rules this one time. Trust me when I say this Naruto, you deserve this hitai-ate, you deserve it more than anyone in the academy after everything you've done and after everything you've had to sacrifice"

Naruto stared at the hitai-ate for a few seconds, though it seemed like minutes. But in the end Naruto gave in, he grabbed the hitai-ate, "Thanks old man, I won't let you down" he said.

Hiruzen ruffled Naruto's blonde hair, "I know you won't Naruto" he replied.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto, Jiraiya and the Hokage all went and attended Iruka's funeral ceremony. There were not many people present, it mostly included Iruka's old classmates and friends in the ninja society. Many of which were Chunin, some even Jonin, as they attended the ceremony many noticed Naruto's presence.

Some glared at him, and some ignored him, Naruto was not affected at all by these. He simply paid no attention to them, instead he focused on Iruka and his funeral. The whole ceremony was an emotional event for Naruto, he experienced a flurry of emotions but this time he shed no tears, he had cried enough as it is.

Naruto remained silent throughout the whole ceremony, even until they lowered the casket into the ground. Time continued to pass and one by one the guests all left, until Naruto was left alone in the cemetery with Iruka's tombstone. He purposely waited for everyone to leave, he wanted to be alone when he did this.

The young blonde approached Iruka's tombstone and kneeled down in front of it, "Iruka-sensei, thank you everything you've done for me, I know that we've butted heads multiple times during class but I couldn't have asked for a better teacher or a better friend. I'm sorry for the things I've done to you, I know I can't take them back but I swear to you if I could then I would within a heartbeat. But I will promise you that I will not let your sacrifice go in vain, I will carry on your legacy, I will be Hokage just you wait and see. I swear on your grave, that I'll make you proud of me" he said before turning to stare up at the clouds.

"I hope you're watching from up there Iruka-sensei, you're going to see a new Naruto. The old Naruto is dead, he died that day along with you, now there's a new Naruto"

Naruto then breathed slowly as he continued to stare up at the clouds, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt at peace. It felt as if he was relieved of a terrible burden, Naruto couldn't describe it with words, but the feeling was of extreme relief. It even caused a smile to form on Naruto's face.

He stayed like this for a few more minutes but soon he decided it was time to leave, Naruto stood up from his kneeling position before dusting himself. Before leaving the cemetery, Naruto placed a bouquet of flowers on Iruka's grave.

Naruto also checked through the pockets in his jacket, there was one final thing he wanted to leave for Iruka. Naruto grabbed his old orange goggles and placed them beside the flowers.

The old Naruto was dead, the new Naruto was alive and kicking.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well here is Chapter 2 for you guys, I hope you guys like it. Please remember to give me your input about the harem, I won't make promises about adding your suggestions but I just want to hear what you guys want. It'll help me make my final decision about the pairings for this story. Also if you guys are curious about Naruto's new outfit in this story, then it's pretty much his outfit from "Naruto: The Last" but instead of the same orange pants, their grey. I kind of hate orange so I always change the outfit in my stories. Anyway thanks guys for reading, and also please favourite/follow/comment all of which is appreciated. If you guys also have any questions or suggestions for my story then feel free to leave a comment or to pm me. Thanks once again for reading and I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Team Seven

Child of Prophecy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Notice: Here is Chapter three ladies and gentlemen, the plot for this story is finally picking up but I must warn you guys, most of the things in the story remain almost the same but with a few twists from me. The real action begins around after the Chunin Exams. Once that part happens I have big plans for the story so tune in for that folks.**

 **Also in the topic of pairings, please head over to my profile to vote for the pairing choice for one of my other stories God of Shinobi, the vote will probably be finished sometime next week when I post chapter 5 for that story. While you're there on my profile please check out my other stories as well, I found the spare time and inspiration necessary to update all my stories this week.**

 **As for the pairings for this story it'll be NaruHarem and the members of the harem will be Sakura, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Shion, Mei and Karin, I'm not sure whether to add more or to let it stay as it is. When I make harem stories it'll likely be around 5-8 members all the time, so tell me what you guys think about the harem and if I should add more or keep it as it is.**

 **Also just to give you guys a heads up for this story, Naruto may seem more mature and changed after that event but fear not he is still the same Naruto we all know and love, but maybe not as eccentric and impatient, in a way he's learned his lesson. In my story I obviously do plan on having Naruto mature and grow up, but it won't be instantaneous, I will work heavily on his character development to make his increase in maturity and intelligence much more believable and realistic.**

 **Anyway thanks everyone for the continuous support, and I love you guys for that. Please also favourite and/or follow if you haven't already and finally if you have any questions or suggestions then feel free to leave a message or a comment. Thanks again everyone for the support and I hope you guys like chapter three.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Team Seven**

The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping, it was a new day in Konoha and a new start for others. Among the streets, we find Naruto walking slowly towards the academy. The past few days had been emotionally taxing for the young blonde.

Iruka's death had a major effect on Naruto, the Chunin had been a big brother figure to the young Jinchuuriki but now he was gone forever, he died protecting Naruto and he died without regrets, and honourable death fitting for someone like Iruka Umino.

But that wasn't all, Naruto also found out about his special gift, his own Kekkei Genkai, the ultimate Dojutsu, the Rinnegan. Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around it, from all the people in the world it had to be him who was given these set of eyes, he was given this massive responsibility.

While walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but feel grateful for his new set of clothes; so far people have yet to realize who he was. Naruto guessed it was probably due to his reputation for wearing bright orange clothes, at least now he was more inconspicuous. His eyes were also blocked out by his new pair of shades, it still felt weird for Naruto but it was probably for the best, he didn't want to walk around Konoha flaunting his new set of eyes for everyone to see.

After a few more minutes he arrived by the academy's gates, he then entered the premises and headed towards the main building in search of his classroom. He soon reached his destination and entered the room, as he set foot inside the classroom the eyes of class focused on him.

Naruto calmly walked over to the back of the class avoiding the stares directed at him, from what he could tell they weren't exactly hateful glares, they were more of curious stares. The young blonde sat in the back of the class, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention, Naruto simply wanted to be left alone for now.

Naruto sat on his seat and waited patiently for the team selections to begin, from his vantage point up in the class he could hear his classmates talk about him. From what he heard, his classmates were shocked to see him and Naruto could understand as to why that was. Technically when they did last see him, he failed his exam and now he arrived in the classroom not only with an authentic new hitai-ate but also with a brand new outfit and a brand new attitude. He wasn't the same naïve young boy he was a few days ago, that Naruto died the same day as Iruka. Today there was a new Naruto.

The young blonde chose to ignore the class' murmurs and hushed tones; he was focused solely on becoming a genin. Soon the class began to feel restless, they had been waiting in the room for over an hour and yet there was still no sign of a teacher or anything, everyone was getting anxious to be placed in their team.

After a while the doors to the classroom opened and two Chunin walked through it, one of them was a large burly man with brown hair and a goatee. The other Chunin was a thin lady with long curly black hair and oval shaped glasses.

"My name is Daikoku Funeno and my partner here today is Suzume, we are here as substitute academy instructors for Iruka and Mizuki" said the large man.

Near the front of the class a kunoichi raised her arm, "What happened to Iruka and Mizuki-sensei? Why aren't they here?" asked the girl.

Daikoku turned to Suzume, "Should I tell them?" he asked, Suzume nodded slowly.

The large man turned back to the class with a solemn expression on his face, "Class I regret to inform you all this but your sensei Iruka Umino passed away a few days ago" he said causing the class gasp in shock, "He was murdered in cold blood by Mizuki"

"Mizuki was found to be guilty of treason, he was found with the Scroll of Seals and from what the reports say Iruka sacrificed himself to stop Mizuki"

Near the back of the class, Naruto looked down on his desk in shame. He had gotten over the unbearable guilt but he still felt pain after hearing about Iruka's death. According to the account and report announced by the Chunin the only names uttered were Iruka and Mizuki; Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that the Hokage probably altered the report given to the other shinobi in the village; his role in the whole event seems to have been erased.

Naruto was soon broken from his reverie as the two academy instructors addressed the class, "Let's not all be doom and gloom, today is a momentous occasion for all of you, today is the day you all graduate from the academy. I will now read out the new genin teams" said the large man.

Naruto listened intently for the teams but the first six teams called out didn't call out his name.

"Now with Team Seven, we have Naruto Uzumaki"

The young blonde's eyes widened, he was finally placed in a team and now all that's left were his two teammates and his sensei.

"Sakura Haruno"

Naruto had to stop himself from celebrating, he had been placed in the same team as his crush, and things were looking up for the young man. He looked down onto the front to see Sakura's reaction; a frown quickly appeared on Naruto's face as he watched Sakura bang her head on the desk repeatedly.

"And finally Sasuke Uchiha, your team's sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" he finished.

Naruto and Sakura's expressions quickly took a complete change, Sakura was cheering loudly whilst mocking her rival Ino. Naruto on the other hand began to feel disappointed; from all the people he had to be teamed up with it had to be Sasuke Uchiha, the one person in the class he couldn't stand.

'Jiji what in kami's name made you think this was a good idea?' he thought to himself.

The rest of the teams were soon called out by the two academy instructors. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were assigned to Team Eight, their sensei was Kurenai Yuuhi.

Then there was Team Ten, that team consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, with their sensei being Asuma Sarutobi. This team was to be expected; these three were predicted to be the next generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combo.

Once the teams were all called out, the class was dismissed to go into lunch break. After an hour of lunch they were told to return to their class to wait for their new Jonin instructors. Naruto was the first of his class to get up and leave, the young blonde walked up the staircase of the academy and into the building's rooftop. Once there he unpacked his lunch and ate alone while gazing up and admiring the beautiful blue sky up above.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto was back seated in the rear of the class; he was waiting patiently for his new sensei to arrive just like the rest of the academy students. Soon hours pass by, but yet there was still no sign of Team Seven's Jonin instructor, all the other teams have met their respective Jonin instructor.

Team Seven's patience was running thin. How long did their sensei want them to wait?

After a few more minutes the door to the classroom finally opened, and there entered a tall man wearing a standard a Jonin uniform, he had spiky grey hair and a face mask on.

"You're late" the blonde and pinkette yelled simultaneously.

"Yo you must be my team, meet me on the roof" he said before vanishing with a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sakura's jaws hit the ground, even after being so late he had the gall to act so casual around them, he even ignored their small accusation for his tardiness.

'That bastard is going to pay' they both thought to themselves.

Soon the team ran up the flight of stairs to meet with their sensei, upon arriving in the rooftop they found him giggling to himself as he read over a small orange pocket book.

The mysterious Jonin diverted his attention from the book to his three students, "I guess we should probably start with some introductions" he said with a smile underneath his mask, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes don't concern you, my dislikes well that's a secret, as for my dreams for the future well that doesn't concern you"

The three members of Team Seven looked at the man in a deadpanned manner, 'All he told us was his name' they all said to themselves.

Kakashi then closed his book and pointed at Naruto, "You blondie go first" he said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; my likes include ramen and training. My dislikes include the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and….traitors. My dreams for the future is to one day become Hokage of Konoha, and I'm still not sure about the rest"

"Pinkie you next"

Sakura glared at Kakashi, "My name is Sakura Haruno not pinkie" she said in a menacing tone, "My likes include reading and studying, I dislike bullies and arrogant people, and my dream for the future is to be a successful kunoichi I guess"

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "You next brooder" he said.

Sasuke scowled at the masked man, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, I hate being considered weak, and my goal is to kill a certain someone" he said.

Kakashi clapped both his hands, "Alright then now that were all acquainted I want you three to meet me by Training Ground Three at six in the morning tomorrow, we will have our test there" he declared.

"Test? What test?" Naruto asked.

"The genin test, you didn't think that the graduation test was all that was needed did you?" he asked rhetorically, "That test was simply used to determine who had the potential to move on to the next stage. This stage will have you tested by your own Jonin instructor, and I will be the one to determine if you three are worthy of being genin"

"So what will the test be about?"

"That is something I will decide, but be careful though; tomorrow you three will have to be at your best because there is only an average success rate of 33% among the newly graduated academy students, and personally for the genin hopefuls I've tested no one has passed yet"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared at Kakashi in disbelief, "So we only have a one out of three chance of passing?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi nodded with a sickly sweet smile underneath his mask, "That's right, and before I go I should give you guys a piece of advice for tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke it out" he said.

Before either of the three could ask further questions, the masked Jonin disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke from where he previously stood.

Naruto's eyes stayed rooted at the area Kakashi stood just a second ago, "That bastard just disappeared, I swear I am kicking his ass tomorrow" he declared.

Sakura appeared by his side and nodded, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with you on that Naruto" she said while cracking her knuckles, "He is going to pay"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited by Training Ground three or their sensei to arrive, and so he had been late for two hours. Naruto cursed himself for not anticipating and expecting something like this to happen, after a while his stomach began to grumble.

'Damn I should've eaten some breakfast after all' Naruto told himself. With the lack of a proper breakfast, the young blonde was feeling slightly weak and lethargic.

A few more hours pass before Kakashi arrived in the training ground, Naruto and Sakura both stood up from their seats on the ground and pointed their fingers accusingly at the masked Jonin.

"You're late again" they yelled in annoyance.

Kakashi waved their remarks away, "Sorry about that but I guess I got lost on the road of life" he coolly replied.

Naruto stared at the man in disbelief, 'This guy is really getting on my nerves' he silently thought.

"Alright then you three our test is something called the bell test" announced Kakashi, "The point of the test is for you three to try and grab one of these two bells from me" he said while dangling the small bells on his hands.

"Sensei why are there only two bells?" Naruto asked.

"Ah quite the perceptive one aren't we, there are only two bells meaning that only two of you could pass this test" he replied causing the three to look at him in shock, "The one who fails to get a bell will be sent back to the academy, effective immediately"

"I'll give you guys an hour to try and do this, and if none of you get a bell then all three of you are sent back to the academy" he continued to explain, "So let's start shall we"

"Hajime"

Sakura and Sasuke quickly jumped back and hid behind the various trees and bushes around the training ground, Naruto on the other hand stood his ground as he stared at Kakashi.

Sakura watched as Naruto stayed rooted to the spot he was in a while ago, the pinkette couldn't help but groan at the blonde's insistence to attack the Jonin head on, "What the hell is that baka doing?" she mumbled softly.

The masked Jonin raised his visible eyebrow in surprise, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you go hide like your other two teammates" he said.

Naruto grinned smugly at the masked man, "What's the point, you can probably just sense where we are" he replied.

Kakashi chuckled softly, "I guess your right about that" he said before grabbing his book out his pocket. Naruto watched as the Jonin began to read through the contents of the book.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled in shock.

"Reading" Kakashi calmly replied.

"I know your reading but why?"

"To learn the plot of the story"

Naruto was getting extremely annoyed with the Jonin, he wanted to just pull his hair out of frustration. He was being mocked by the masked man, he wasn't being taken seriously.

Naruto lunged at Kakashi, the masked man easily sidestepped to avoid Naruto's kick. Then with his left arm he proceeded to block Naruto's onslaught of kicks and punches, with his eyes still glued on the erotic novel on his right hand.

"If you really want to get the bells you better start taking this seriously, come at me with the intent to kill" he taunted.

Naruto scowled in response, underneath his shades his eyes began to focus on the masked man. The young blonde ran at the Jonin and tried to punch him in the gut, once again Kakashi blocked with his left but this time Naruto saw it coming.

He didn't know what it was but the masked Jonin seemed to slow down in his eyes, in the last second he pulled back his punch and instead jumped up to deliver a kick to the masked Jonin's jaw.

It connected and Kakashi recoiled back in pain, his eyes were slightly widened as a bit of blood seeped through his mask. Kakashi then proceeded to slowly return his book to his pocket; he went down onto his own battle stance as he faced Naruto.

"Nice hit, it seems I may misjudged you. I better take this seriously" he said.

Naruto stared back at Kakashi with a smug grin plastered on his face, "That's what you get for underestimating me, the future Hokage of Konoha" he declared proudly.

The young blonde brought his hands together to form a familiar hand seal, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " he yelled as four other clones appeared by his side.

Among the bushes his two teammates watched in both shock and disbelief, Sasuke analysed the fight so far and he was surprised to see Naruto not only land a hit on the Jonin, but for him to also summon these clones. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the academy's dead last would do so well against this Jonin, even if the Jonin wasn't really taking the battle seriously.

The Uchiha resisted the urge to jump in and attack as well, he needed to watch and study the Jonin's fight style first and foremost, and while he was at it he wanted to see what Naruto could do.

Sakura on the other hand watched in awe, she couldn't believe that this was the same Naruto from a few days ago, 'Maybe I misjudged him as well, I mean he did land a proper hit on a Jonin for Kami's sake and he's not even a genin yet' she thought to herself.

Kakashi's lone visible eye widened in shock, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Performed by a genin? Impossible" he muttered in disbelief.

Naruto and his clones all ran at Kakashi, the masked man had to take a defensive stance as he fought off the flurry of attacks directed at him. After a couple of minutes Kakashi managed to land a proper hit on each of the clones, and even Naruto himself, the shadow clones since then disappeared leaving only a plume of smoke.

The masked Jonin was surprised that it even took him that long to dispel the clones, the way in which Naruto fought with his taijutsu was unorthodox and unconventional, it was as if the young man was freestyling his moves and attacks, he was going off instinct.

Naruto on the other hand stood across Kakashi with a small bruise on his stomach, one of the masked Jonin's counter punches connected at his torso and it left a mark to prove it. The young blonde was getting quite excited about his fight, he knew that Kakashi was holding back but he still managed to keep up with him, and that was all that mattered for now.

During the taijutsu fight Naruto easily anticipated some of the masked Jonin's attacks, it as if he could foresee and predict his attacks before it happened. But then the realization set in for Naruto, 'It's my eyes; they're the ones doing this' he thought to himself.

A large foxy smirk then appeared on Naruto's face, "Get ready for round two" he yelled. He ran back towards the Jonin on the way there he heard a familiar voice yell.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " Sasuke yelled while jumping out of the bushes, he sent a large ball of fire at the Jonin. Sasuke was finished hiding, he decided to join in the fight and make his presence known. There was no way in hell that Sasuke Uchiha was being outdone by the dobe.

Watching Naruto challenge the Jonin made him seriously doubt just how good Kakashi was, Sasuke felt confident in his skills and he was ready to show why he was named Rookie of the Year.

Naruto stopped in his tracks not wanting to be anywhere near that large ball of flames, Kakashi on the other hand pumped chakra to his legs and jumped high into the air to dodge the attack. While up in the air he whistled appreciatively as he watched the fireball dissipate, "One can make shadow clones and the other could already manipulate fire. This is getting interesting" he exclaimed.

Kakashi landed back at the open space, he was surrounded by Sasuke, Naruto and a few of his shadow clones. The whole group ran at the Jonin, Kakashi sighed in frustration as he watched them all run at him.

"Damn I guess I won't be able to read my book today" he said to himself.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai on and he began to quickly dispatch through Naruto's clones, from what he saw in the fight both Naruto and Sasuke seemed only to be there for them. When Kakashi saw them together he thought they may have decided to work together but apparently that wasn't the case at all.

Kakashi began to take things seriously once and for all, with his kunai at hand he stopped playing around, this time he quickly attacked and dispelled Naruto's shadow clones. They tried to put up a good fight but they couldn't stand a chance against Kakashi when he decides to take this seriously.

After quickly dispelling the clones a large cloud of smoke began to envelope the open area, Naruto and Sasuke were both blinded by the smoke, they couldn't see nor find their opponent.

With the smoke acting as a distraction Kakashi decided to strike before it disappeared, the masked Jonin secretly lifted hitai-ate to unveil his Sharingan, with the Dojutsu he managed to find both Naruto and Sasuke's locations. He silently ran behind the unsuspecting Naruto, Kakashi then formed a tiger hand seal and struck Naruto from behind.

" **Sennen Goroshi** " he yelled. Naruto felt the attack connect, his eyes widen in shock as he was sent flying into the sky screaming in pain.

'I will definitely kill this guy'

Sasuke heard the scream of pain and his blood began to run cold, he couldn't see from the smoke but he heard a blood chortling scream from Naruto. Sasuke was soon broken from his thoughts as he felt two hands on his ankles; he was then quickly dragged down onto the ground, his whole body buried from the neck down.

Kakashi then appeared kneeling in front of him with a sickly sweet smile underneath his mask, "As so the great Sasuke Uchiha fell for my **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** , it's one of the easiest tricks in the book" he noted in a mocking tone.

Sasuke tried to escape from the ground but it was to no avail, he instead glared at the Jonin in front of him, "Let me out of here this instant" he yelled in anger.

"Sorry but no can do" Kakashi replied as he dusted himself off, "I'm off to find your last teammate"

* * *

 **With Sakura**

The pinkette was now alone, from the screams she heard earlier on she could tell that both her teammates were defeated by the Jonin. She wandered around the training ground with a kunai in hand; her grip had been shaky due to her fear of the Jonin.

After watching Naruto and Sasuke fight Kakashi, she didn't feel like she had a chance against the man. Hell, Naruto even put up a good fight.

She slowly walked towards along the training ground in search of a possible area to set up traps, as she walked along she began to feel a gust of wind appear behind her back.

Her eyes widen in fear, and with her kunai at hand she turned behind her only and there she found Kakashi casually standing there with his book at hand.

" **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** " he said.

The area around Sakura began to change; a circle of leaves began to surround Sakura, enveloping her. Then a familiar voice called out from behind her, she turned back and saw Sasuke there crawling towards her. There was blood everywhere in his body, and there were multiple blades and kunai sticking out from his back.

The pinkette was shocked by the sight, her eyes rolled back in fear and she fainted on the spot, but not before letting out a loud and high pitched shriek.

Kakashi watched and rubbed the back of his neck, "I may have went too far for that one" he remarked before shrugging, "Oh well at least this buys me time to read"

* * *

 **With Naruto**

The young blonde nursed his aching behind, but he heard a loud scream. He jumped back up to his own two feet, "Sakura-chan" he mumbled in fear.

Naruto rushed back towards training ground in search of the pinkette, but instead of finding Sakura there he found Sasuke, or rather his head. The rest of his body was buried underground; Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at his rival's misfortune.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, "Stop laughing dead last, when I get out of here I'll kick your ass" he said.

Naruto clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh, it wasn't that often that Sasuke was placed in such an embarrassing and compromising position, Naruto wanted to savour this moment.

After a few more minutes of laughter, the young blonde wiped away the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He approached the Uchiha with a smug grin, "You need help?" he asked.

Sasuke scowled, "I don't need your help, I'll get out of here just fine" he replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Somehow I highly doubt that, come on just ask for help and I'll help you get out of that hole" he said.

"Go away; I don't need your help"

"Come on Sasuke just admit you need help, from my estimations we only have half an hour left to try and get the bells. If we don't then we fail and we head back to the academy, I'm also having serious doubts about this test. It seems suspicious"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean how in the world are we supposed to beat a Jonin? Were only genin Sasuke, this whole thing seems suspicious" he remarked.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "So what do you think we should do?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe we should work together. There may only be two bells but at least then maybe two of us pass, better than none of us passing at all" he said.

"So you want to work together?" Sasuke asked curiously, "What about Sakura?"

"We can bring her along as well; I think I have a plan for Kakashi"

"You made a plan? Don't make me laugh"

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha, "I'm serious teme, so do you want some help or not. If you don't then I'll just leave you here and you could fail without at least trying to do anything about it" he replied.

Sasuke glared at the whiskered blonde, "Fine do it then" he said.

Naruto summoned shadow clones and the group began to dig Sasuke out of the hole. Once that was done Sasuke dusted himself off and stared at Naruto, "So what's this plan of yours?" he asked.

Naruto had a sinister grin on his face, the same grin he has whenever he pranked people. Sasuke gulped nervously knowing where this was going.

Naruto handed Sasuke two explosive tags, "Place these into two logs. After that search for Kakashi and I'll tell you the rest once Sakura is also with us"

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all hid behind the trees and bushes of the training ground, they were watching Kakashi as he sat down on the ground reading through his orange book.

Naruto glanced at his two teammates and nodded, "You guys ready?" he asked to which both nodded in confirmation.

* * *

 **With Kakashi**

The masked Jonin waited patiently for the three to start their attack, he managed to sensei their chakra despite their best attempts at trying to hide it. The fact that their chakra signatures were all close together made Kakashi wonder if they finally understood the true concept and idea behind the bell test.

After a few more minutes, Sasuke and Naruto ran out of the bushes, Kakashi calmly returned his book to his pocket and pulled out his own kunai.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** "

Kakashi weaved through hand seals and quickly countered it, " **Doton: Doryūheki** " he yelled as a wall of earth erupted from the ground shielding him from the incoming attack.

Once the fireball was extinguished, the wall of earth fell back down to the ground. Kakashi then ran at the two young boys with a kunai at hand, he engaged them in yet another close quarter fight. This time though, Kakashi noticed the two of them working together, their movements and their attacks complemented each other's, it wasn't like last time where both were only in it for themselves.

The masked Jonin inwardly smiled, they finally understood the concept of the test, and now all that was left was for Sakura to contribute.

The taijutsu battle between the three continued, but before Kakashi could deliver a hit to the both of them, the two smirked at the Jonin.

" **Kawarimi no Jutsu** " they both said as they replaced themselves with logs, but Kakashi's eyes widen in shock as he saw the bombs attached to those logs. He quickly applied chakra to his legs and jumped into the air to avoid the explosion, while up in the air he breathed a sigh of relief.

'I know I told them to come at me with the intent to kill, but I didn't think they'd actually try to kill me' he thought to himself.

Kakashi was soon broken from his thoughts as he noticed a large Fūma Shuriken thrown at his direction, the masked Jonin turned to side while in mid-air to dodge the attack just in time.

But then Kakashi sensed a chakra signature coming from the Fūma Shuriken, he turned to look behind him and there he saw Sakura trying to grab the bells.

"They used Henge no Jutsu to turn her into a Fūma Shuriken, impressive" he remarked, "But not good enough"

Before Sakura could reach towards the bells, Kakashi grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground; Naruto saw this and ran to catch the pinkette before she fell. Sakura had a blush adorn her face as she was carried by Naruto's arms, as the realization set in she softly bopped him in the head.

"Get your hands off me Naruto" she yelled out of embarrassment.

Naruto pouted, "Sakura-chan" he whined childishly.

As soon as Kakashi landed back on the ground, his wristwatch then alarmed, he turned to glance back at the three students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stood there looking down in shame, they failed to get the bells after coming so close.

"You three were impressive but you failed to get the bells, you know what means" he said as the three nodded slowly, "This means you three passed" he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

The three looked at him in shock, "We passed?" they asked in disbelief.

"How did we pass we didn't get any of the bells?" asked Naruto.

"The test wasn't really to try and get the bells from me; if I took this test seriously you three won't stand a chance. The real purpose of this was to evaluate your teamwork, the two bells was just a ruse to make you think there were only two who would go on to pass. This was used to test if you three would be willing to sacrifice your own personal gain for the good of the team. I'm proud to say that you three achieved that and you three pass the test"

"As of today you three are now official genin of Konoha, and you are all official members of Team Seven" he declared proudly.

Naruto jumped for joy alongside Sakura, Sasuke on the other crossed his arms with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his new students celebrate, he didn't want to admit it but he was quite excited to take this bunch of genin, they intrigued him, something no other genin team has done so far.

"Now remember this valuable lesson, those who break the rules are scum" he said as the three nodded in understanding, "But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and gave his new sensei a mock salute, "Hai Kakashi-sensei" he replied.

Kakashi walked over to the blonde and playfully ruffled his blonde hair, "Now come on, let's go and eat it'll be my treat" he said.

'Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought' Naruto silently told himself.

* * *

 **Glossary**

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall

Sennen Goroshi - One Thousand Years of Death

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique

Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique

Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement Technique

 **Author's Note**

Well here is Chapter 3 for you guys, Team Seven is finally assembled and the missions will soon begin. I hoped you guys liked it, like I said earlier on the top of the page, the real actions begins after the Chunin Exams. This week has been a miracle for me, I found a lot of spare time and I got the inspiration to write and so I did, if you guys are interested then please head over to my profile and check my three other stories, they've just been updated as well. Anyway please favourite and follow the story if you haven't yet, and please also leave a comment or send me a message if you guys have any suggestions or questions for the story. I'll try and update soon, but thanks once more for all the support and thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. A Run In With a Demon

Child of Prophecy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Notice: Hey everyone, I'm finally back with Chapter four for this story, I know it's been a while and I am very sorry for that. I've been busy with not only my exams for university but with my vacation, I've been spending the vacation back home with the family, so I haven't really found much time to update during at that span of time. But as I said on many previous notices, I like finishing things I've started so don't fear I will do my best to complete my stories. I may not always update on a regular basis, but eventually I will update eventually. Sometimes I just find it so difficult to find time, energy and inspiration to write. So I apologize for the major delay but I will definitely try to update at a more consistent basis, but no promises there.**

 **Also I apologize for the cancellation of my other story, God of Shinobi. I was unsatisfied with how my story was going and the way I was writing it, so with that in mind I decided to just start over and rewrite the whole story. I apologize to the readers of that story, but don't worry I will post a new whole chapter and story based on the concept for God of Shinobi, and it'll probably still have the same title. With me deciding to start from scratch for this story, there will be a lot of different changes and alterations to my original version of the story, but rest assured the new version will be a lot better than the old version of God of Shinobi.**

 **Now finally for some notices for this particular story, after much thought I've pretty much made my decision for the whole NaruHarem for this story. The harem will consist of eight characters, and it'll include Sakura, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Shion, Fu, Karin, Temari and Yugito. I wanted to have one from each nation because it'll have something to do with my story later on down the road. So we have Sakura from Konoha, Temari from Suna, Mei from Kiri, Kurotsuchi from Iwa and Yugito from Kumo. Honestly for Yugito I was undecided between her and Mabui but I decided to go with Yugito instead, as for the other three I just wanted to add them along because I liked their pairings with Naruto. I know I said my final decision was probably going to be by Chapter Five and I will still stick to that, but as for now this is the list for the NaruHarem and I think I'll probably stick with this selection for the NaruHarem. But you could still try and persuade me on a few of my choices.**

 **Anyway thanks everyone for the support and patience, once again I'm deeply sorry for the major inconvenience for you guys and the massive delay of my work, but now I'm finally back. If you guys have any questions or suggestions for my story please feel free to leave a review or you could pm me instead, I welcome all your constructive criticism. Thanks also for the continuous support, please favourite and follow this story and please do the same for my other stories. Now with all that said and done please enjoy Chapter Four of Child of Prophecy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Run In With a Demon**

Team Seven entered the Hokage's office triumphantly after completing their D-Rank mission, the genin team's Jonin instructor arrived nonchalantly with his eyes fully glued to the smutty orange book in his hand. Meanwhile his three students entered the office with annoyed expressions, Naruto even had various scratch marks all over his face.

The blonde carried a large brown cat in his right hand; the cat had a noticeable red ribbon placed atop its head to help identify it.

The Hokage sat behind his desk with a smirk on his face seeing the three genin return to his office with the mission's objective completed, standing by the Hokage's side was a rather large and plum old lady. The woman was Team Seven's client for this mission, Madam Shinji the Fire Daimyo's Wife.

"Good work Team Seven, now please return the cat to its rightful owner" said the Hokage.

Naruto nodded with a sadistic grin forming in his lips, the cat had been a pain in the ass to catch and when it was caught it kept clawing off Naruto's face. He then threw the cat to the Fire Daimyo's Wife, Madam Shinji was quick to catch her beloved pet and upon their reunion she began to hug the life out of the poor old creature. The feline screeched and hissed in pain from the tight hug the old woman was giving her.

The three genin watched the scene with varying reactions, Sasuke remained uncaring at the sight but Sakura on the other hand was a bit sympathetic for the cat.

'No wonder it ran away' she thought to herself.

Even Naruto felt a bit bad for the cat, but only just a bit. After all, the cat did try to claw his whole face off just before, and despite Naruto's amazing rate of healing, those scratches still did hurt.

Madam Shinji then left the room with the cat cradled to her chest, with the woman now outside of the office the Hokage turned to the genin team with a folder in his desk.

"Team Seven good work on that mission, now I have a new D-Rank mission for you" he said.

Naruto grit his teeth out of irritation, "Come on old man enough with these D-Rank missions, give us something good" he said in a pleading tone.

Kakashi's lone visible eye left his book and it turned to his blonde student, "Naruto we will take whatever the Hokage gives us" he calmly scolded.

Hiruzen shook his head to stop the mask Jonin, "No it's alright Kakashi let the boy speak. I'm intrigued to hear about what he may have to say" the Hokage replied.

The masked ninja sighed and nodded in response, "As you wish Hokage-sama"

Naruto's eyes lit up and his frowned quickly turned to an excited smile, this was finally his chance to convince the Hokage to give them an exciting mission, instead of these boring old chores passed out as D-Rank missions, he needed some action and some danger.

"With all due respect old man but we are good enough for a tougher mission, we even passed the bell test Kakashi-sensei gave us; that alone should be enough to show you that were ready" he proudly declared.

Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's naïve answer, "That may prove that your skilled but I assure you three Kakashi was going easy on you, outside these walls you will face other ninjas and I guarantee you that they won't take it easy on you like Kakashi did. They will be out for your blood, are you ready for those sorts of dangers?" he asked.

Before Naruto could reply Sasuke spoke up, "I actually agree with Naruto on this one, Hokage-sama we are ready for this. We wouldn't have signed up to become ninjas if we didn't know the dangers that went with it" he answered.

Hiruzen nodded in understanding, he was proud seeing both Naruto and Sasuke stand up for what they believed in. His attention then turned to the nervous kunoichi, "What about you Sakura? What are your thoughts about this?" the Hokage questioned.

The pinkette gulped as all eyes turned to her, in truth she was scared of possibly doing such a dangerous mission so early into her shinobi career but she didn't want to disappoint the two boys and answer with a no.

"I'm fine with this Hokage-sama; I have faith in my abilities and in the abilities of my team"

The Hokage closed his eyes and he pondered about the whole situation, after much thought he came to a decision. He opened his eyes and stared at the Jonin of the team, "Kakashi is your team ready?" he asked.

Kakashi closed his book and slowly returned it to his pocket, he then faced turned to face and study his three students for a second before turning back to the Hokage, "I believe they're more than ready Hokage-sama" he replied.

Hiruzen smirked as he saw Kakashi's confidence in his students, "Very well in that case I have the perfect mission for you three. It's a C-Rank escort mission to the Land of Waves, and in fact your client is actually just outside my office right now" he explained.

"Tazuna-san you may come in" the Hokage yelled.

The doors to the Hokage's office soon opened, all of Team Seven stared at the door to find their client. What they saw was a man, who appeared to be in the latter stage of his life. The man known as Tazuna had spiky grey hair and a grey beard, he wore a brown V-Neck shirt and some brown pants. The man entered the room reeking of alcohol.

Tazuna eyed the four ninjas standing in front of the Hokage, "So this is my protection, they don't seem like much. Especially the short blonde one" he said in a dismissive tone.

A tick mark quickly appeared on Naruto's forehead, he had only just met the man and he already didn't like him.

"Hey shut it you alcoholic old fart" he yelled in reply.

Tazuna scowled at Naruto's response, but before things could elevate further Kakashi quickly stepped in and played as the peace maker.

"I assure you Tazuna-san you're in safe hands with us, my students and I will do our best to make sure you reach your destination safely"

The bridge builders nodded in understanding, "Very well then, in that case meet me by the Konoha's gates tomorrow at noon" he said.

Kakashi gave the man a classic eye smile, "Of course Tazuna-san, we'll be there" he replied.

"Good" Tazuna replied before quickly leaving the room.

Kakashi then turned to the Hokage's desk and grabbed the folder containing the mission's files and objectives, "You three are dismissed for today, I suggest you pack your bags since this'll probably be a long trip" he advised to his genin.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Tazuna stood by the Konoha's gates with the three genin just beside him; the only one missing was Kakashi. Technically it wasn't even noon yet but it was close to it, so at the moment Kakashi wasn't late. But still there was no sign of him, and with the three genins' previous experiences with the masked nin, they were willing to bet that he was probably going to be late for a while.

But as soon as the clock struck noon a puff of smoke suddenly appeared and within the cloud of smoke was none other than Kakashi. The three genin stared at their sensei with widened eyes.

"You're actually here on time" they all said simultaneously.

Kakashi sweatdropped seeing the disbelief in his students' faces, "Come on now I'm not that bad and besides this is an actual mission for us. I'm actually on time for vital missions and important meetings" he explained.

But there was no reply from the three, instead they continued to gawk at Kakashi and whisper among each other, the Jonin knew that they were in deep shock despite his explanation. With a sigh of defeat Kakashi instead focused onto the road ahead.

"Well if you guys won't believe me then that's up to you, but we have a mission to begin"

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Team Seven were now on the third day of their journey to the Land of Waves, throughout this journey Tazuna remained eerily silent and Kakashi was beginning to feel suspicious about the old bridge builder. For some reason the old man seemed nervous and fidgety about things, and Kakashi was quick to notice these. But for now Kakashi decided to remain silent and keep it to himself, they still had approximately four days before they reached their designation and the Jonin didn't want any unnecessary drama to ensue due to his suspicions.

"Kakashi-sensei" a high pitched voice called out, the masked Jonin was brought out of his reverie as he noticed the curious look on Sakura's face.

"Yes? What is it Sakura?"

"I was just wondering something sensei. Since Tazuna-san is from the Land of Waves, do they also have ninjas from that country?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No not in that country, but most other countries do have their own ninja corps. The cultures and customs among the nations may differ but hidden villages do exist and each of the hidden village houses a large ninja populace. In fact there are only really five hidden villages and each of them are led by their own Kage. Since we are from Konoha we have our Hokage, Suna has their Kazekage, Kiri has a Mizukage, Kumo has a Raikage and finally Iwa has a Tsuchikage. A Kage's role is to lead their village, and to be a Kage you must first of all be a powerful ninja. The Kages are the best of the best each village has to offer" he explained.

Sakura looked at Kakashi in surprise, 'Surely that old geezer isn't that incredible. All of this sounds fishy' she silently thought to herself.

Naruto on the other hand grinned upon hearing the Jonin's explanation, 'I can't till I take over for the old man' he said to himself.

"You guys are doubting the Hokage aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

The three genin were caught by surprise, none of them replied instead they continued walking while pretending to ignore Kakashi's accusation.

The masked Jonin sighed, "Don't judge a book by its cover, the Hokage may seem old and frail but trust me when I say this, he is one of the strongest ninjas in the world right now, and when he was in his prime he was downright unstoppable" he said.

The three genins' eyes widened in shock, 'I knew gramps was strong but was he really that strong?' Naruto asked himself.

Silence soon engulfed the team as they continued their long walk to the Land of Waves, Kakashi's small explanation about the hidden villages and the Kages was a lot to take in for now. But as the team continued on the road they were on, Naruto began to see a peculiar aura coming from the puddle further down the road.

For a long time the young blonde had been feeling a strange sensation as if there was someone following them. Now looking at the puddle up ahead he could see a blue aura radiate from it, and it looked eerily similar to the aura of chakra.

Naruto turned to look at his team; so far none of them seemed to notice it except maybe Kakashi. The masked Jonin's eyes strayed towards the puddle for a split second, and Naruto could tell that the Jonin also had a sneaking suspicion about the small puddle in the ground.

Acting with a sense of initiative, Naruto began to run towards the puddle. He heard Sakura suddenly scream out his name in anger, "Naruto what are you doing? This is no time to suddenly run away" she yelled.

Naruto paid it no mind, instead he summoned four shadow clones and each of the clones threw a barrage of shurikens at the small body of water. Once the shurikens began to approach the puddle, the water around it began to grown and it changed its shape into that of two masked men.

The two mysterious men suddenly leaped up to dodge the projectiles heading their way, Naruto watched the two jump away but their movements seemed to slow down to him for some strange reason. Naruto's clones then jumped ahead to take on the two mysterious attackers.

While still in midair, the two attackers were caught by surprise. Both were suddenly attacked by a pair of clones, one of the perpetrators was hit by a powerful jumping kick straight to his solar plexus.

The force of this attack sent the attacker flying towards a nearby tree, he crashed upon the impact and he was left unconscious. Then there was one final opponent left.

The remaining masked attacker managed to block the incoming attacks from the clone but he let his guard down the second he saw his partner flying towards the tree.

"Meizu" he yelled in anger, "You'll pay for that you insolent brat"

Just as he began to mouth off to the young blonde, the clones all focused their attention to the final attacker. They jumped all in one go to attack the man and despite Naruto's lack of cohesion and skill in taijutsu, the numbers were simply too much for the final attacker. In the end he was beaten down by Naruto and his clones.

Soon the three other members of Team Seven arrived to see the scene of the attack, Kakashi walked up to the young blonde and patted his unruly hair, "Good work Naruto, I didn't expect you to notice the puddle so quickly. I'm impressed" he said.

Naruto turned to face his sensei, a large proud smile adorning his whiskered face, "All in a day's work for the future Hokage, Kakashi-sensei" he replied.

Kakashi nodded but then turned to his two other students, "Sakura, Sasuke I need you two to tie up those two. I need to go and have a private chat with our client" he ordered in a serious tone.

The old builder gulped nervously as the masked Jonin walked closer towards him, "Tazuna-san those two were Chunin class missing ninjas from Kirigakure, and I'm certain that they weren't here for me and my team. Is there something you aren't telling us?" he questioned.

The old man remained silent; he was unable to form a coherent reply while under the stressful interrogation from Kakashi.

"We were only tasked with protecting you from bandits and a few rogues, but here we are being attacked by missing ninjas. Right now this mission should be at least a B-Rank due to the attack by the infamous Demon Brothers. I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping these things a secret but it causes major problems for us when you lie about the mission's details. Technically we are now operating outside of our required parameters and we could abort this whole procedure right now if we wanted to"

Tazuna stood there rooted in the spot absolutely speechless, he knew what he did was wrong but he was so desperate at this point. He didn't have enough money to pay for anything higher than a C-Rank mission and the Land of Waves was in need of some help.

"Tazuna-san you need to be honest with us, why are we being attacked and why are these people after you?"

The old man sighed in defeat knowing that he must now tell them the truth, he only hoped that they'd understand why he had to do it.

"There is a very dangerous and powerful man after me, a wealthy ship magnate to be exact. This man officially runs a shipping company but behind closed doors he illegally sells drugs and weapons. He uses and hires ninja to serve as his thugs, and they have been harassing my country for years. But unfortunately my country is too poor to fight this man. Once he set his eyes on my country he managed to quickly take over due to the power of his hired goons, and at the moment the only thing he fears is the completion of the bridge"

"And just who is this man?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, his name is Gato"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, "Gato, I may have been incorrect with my previous statement. If Gato is involved in this, then this mission may not even be a B-Rank, this could be an A-Rank or even an S-Rank mission" he said, "This mission could be too dangerous for my genin. You deliberately lied about the objectives and the dangers of this mission, I could understand if it was a B-Rank but this is too much at this point"

"A genin team is not enough for this; you should have been honest from the start Tazuna-san. Your lies could put me and my students in harm's way, and we may have to abort this mission"

"We are not aborting this mission" a voice suddenly yelled out. The two turned to find Naruto standing there, despite his eyes being concealed by his strange sunglasses the two could see that the young man was absolutely livid.

"Naruto I am still the Jonin here, the final decision is up to me" Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto nodded in understanding but that didn't mean he was giving up, "I know that Kakashi-sensei but I refuse to leave and give up now. We've already come so far and we've already promised to protect this old drunk. I'm not backing out of this Kakashi-sensei, I'm not giving up" he passionately declared.

Kakashi's expression remained impassive as he stared right into Naruto, he knew that Naruto was still slightly naïve about the real world but he couldn't help but be impressed by the young boy's dedication and willpower. He then turned to his two other students; it was obvious that from looking at them that Sasuke was also adamant about continuing the mission. After Naruto's small display today it was clear that he didn't want to be outshined by the young blonde. Sakura on the other hand didn't seem as confident as the other two boys, but she was willing to stick it out nonetheless.

"There's really no changing your mind is there Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

The corners of Naruto's lips twitched to form a small foxlike grin, "No way in hell I'm changing my mind" he replied.

The Copy Nin nodded in understanding, "Very well then Tazuna-san, it seems to be your lucky day. We'll continue the mission but from now on you'll have to be honest with us" he said.

Tazuna breathed out sigh of relief, "Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me and my village" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Team Seven camped out for the night to rest and recuperate from their run-in with the infamous Demon Brothers, said pair was tied up to a tree with both unable to move or escape from their captured location. After a few minutes, the two soon woke up from their state of unconsciousness.

"Well it's good to see that you two are awake" Kakashi remarked in a casual tone.

Gozu shook his head and he slowly began to realize where they were, "Dammit we were beaten, and by a kid no less" he said.

"How the hell did you guys find us anyway? We thought we hid ourselves pretty well" asked Meizu.

"Ask him" Kakashi replied while pointing at his blonde student.

Naruto heard the conversation between the three and he slowly made his way to Kakashi' side, the young blonde casually shrugged in reply; "I don't know I just felt a weird aura coming from the puddle so I attacked it" he answered.

Kakashi was impressed by his answer, 'Ah so Naruto may be a sensory type. That could be useful one day' he thought to himself

Neither Naruto nor Kakashi could see their reaction by the two Demon Brothers considering how their faces were concealed by masks. But from their body language both could tell that their pride seemed to have taken a major hit.

"So what's going to happen to us now?"

"Well I already had a letter sent to Konoha and there is a small ANBU team heading here now to collect you two. So you'll probably end up in jail"

The two brothers slowly turned to face each other, "Well shit" they muttered simultaneously.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Team Seven were now riding a small boat through a foggy lake, at the moment this was the only possible route to head over to the Land of Waves.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of the bridge" announced the boat driver.

After a while the bridge began to surface from the clouds of fog covering the whole land, all of Team Seven admired the large bridge in awe. After a while the group managed to dock by the land, the boat driver wished them good luck for the rest of their journey but for now this was as far as he could go, and so the group continued the rest of their trip on foot.

As the group walked through the dirt road, Kakashi suddenly heard a whizzing sound getting louder and louder. The Jonin's eyes widened in surprise, "Get down" he ordered. Quickly all of Team Seven and Tazuna jumped to the ground as a massive cleaver sword flew right over them.

The sword soon stopped as it collided with a large tree, as soon as the ninjas and Tazuna stood from the ground they found a strange man standing on the hilt of the sword lodged to the tree.

Kakashi scowled underneath his mask as he studied the man, there was no mistaking it. This man was a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and a powerful opponent to boot.

"No wonder the Demon Brothers were defeated, they went up against the great Copy Nin, Kakashi Hatake"

Kakashi's eyes hardened as he glared at the attacker, "I never imagined I'd see someone as yourself for a mission like this, Zabuza Momochi" he replied.

The man known as Zabuza was a tall, muscular and pale man. He wore bandages over the bottom half of his face, similar to the way Kakashi wore a mask to conceal the lower half of his own face. He wore navy blue pants, but he also had no shirt on.

The three genin stood there speechless, "Who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura both shrugged, neither of them knew exactly who this new attacker was, but by the way Kakashi was addressing the man and by the way he looked they could already tell that he was a dangerous adversary.

Kakashi sighed remembering that he also had genin along with him, he turned back to face his three students, "You three stand back and leave him to me. This guy is in a whole other level" he said.

"But Kakashi-sensei we can help" Naruto whined.

The masked Jonin shook his head, "Sorry Naruto but this time I need you to trust me, this guy is an A-Rank missing ninja of Kirigakure and a member of the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is one of the best, Kiri has to offer, and only I can fight him. For now I need you three to protect our client and leave him to me" he ordered in a stern tone.

Naruto gulped as he heard the seriousness in Kakashi's voice, usually the Jonin was relaxed and calm but now it was clear that he wasn't fooling around. Naruto sighed in defeat knowing it was best to concede for now, "Alright then Kakashi-sensei" he replied. Soon he jumped behind and stood in front of Tazuna with his kunai out in the open, Sakura and Sasuke followed suit as they each stood by Naruto's sides.

"This is going to be a tough battle, I don't usually use this so early in a fight but you should feel honoured, this only means that your actually a worthy opponent for me"

Kakashi then slowly reached for his hitai-ate, he lifted it to reveal his hidden eye. The three genin stared with widened eyes as they saw the Sharingan in Kakashi's eye.

'What? How does he have the Sharingan? He's not even an Uchiha?' Sasuke frantically thought to himself.

Zabuza had a sadistic grin underneath the bandages across his face, "I'm actually quite excited to face you Kakashi, and I've heard so many great things about you over the years. You are known as the man who has copied over thousands of jutsu, Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake. But let me tell you this now Kakashi, your Sharingan will not be enough to save your life" he declared.

'What the hell? First the old Hokage and now our lazy sensei, there's no way those two are that strong' Sakura thought to herself in disbelief.

Naruto's jaw dropped at Zabuza's description of their sensei, "Holy Crap sensei, you are the man" he yelled out of excitement. Maybe having Kakashi as his sensei wasn't all that bad if he could teach him a few hundred jutsus from his arsenal of over a thousand.

"I have to kill the old man soon Kakashi, but before I get to him I have to get through you first. Now enough talk" he exclaimed. Zabuza then formed a single hand seal, " **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " he yelled.

A thick mist soon began to appear and engulf the landscape; Zabuza chuckled knowing that he was left unseen by everyone. He also began to unleash a powerful killer intent to intimidate his opponents.

"I have eight choices here, kidneys, heart, neck, vein, brain, liver, lungs, spine or the clavicle vein. Now which one should I go after?"

Sasuke stood there trembling in his boots, the amount of killer intent Zabuza was displaying was enough to scare him into submission. Kakashi turned back and noticed Sasuke's worry, "Don't worry Sasuke; I won't let him get to you guys. Just leave this to me" he reassured causing Sasuke to nod albeit reluctantly.

Naruto on the other hand remained calm, despite the fog surrounding him limiting his vision. It was annoying how he could have spotted the puddle in the ground's chakra, but yet he couldn't see past mist. He guessed that he had to note these stuff down, at least he was learning more and more about his new Dojutsu, and hopefully sooner or later he begins to learn new skills with it.

Zabuza's dark chuckle soon erupted through the thick mist, "What a touching sight Kakashi, too bad that your students are already dead" he said, and within a second of finishing that statement Zabuza appeared just behind all three of the genin and in front of the old bridge builder. His large cleaver sword held up to his shoulder, ready to cut the three genin in half.

But before he could deliver the finishing blow, Kakashi instantaneously behind him and plunged a kunai straight to his back, Zabuza grimaced in pain but soon the grimace turned into a chuckle as the body dissolved into water.

"Kakashi-sensei behind you" Naruto yelled.

The Copy Nin was left surprised as he saw that Zabuza was now behind him about to attack with his sword once more, the sword swiped through Kakashi's body causing Sakura to scream in panic. But instead of blood splashing out, the body too dissolved in water.

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise, "So he copied my **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** , impressive Kakashi" he muttered to himself.

The Kiri missing nin then felt a kunai right to his throat, through the corner of his eye he could see Kakashi standing there holding the kunai.

"Don't move Zabuza"

Naruto's excitement was through the roof just watching that display, but for some reason instead of conceding defeat Zabuza just began to laugh, and this simply unnerved the three genin.

"You just don't get it Kakashi, these monkey like imitations won't work on me. This fight is far from over, but I must commend you that was quite good" he said as a sinister grin appeared, "but it wasn't good enough"

Zabuza once more turned and dissolved into a body of water, meanwhile the real Zabuza appeared just behind Kakashi this time holding a kunai to Kakashi's throat. But instead of stabbing Kakashi with the kunai, Zabuza instead kicked him from behind causing him to fall into the nearby lake.

Kakashi quickly tried to recover but it was too late, Zabuza appeared just behind him and he began to weave through seals, " **Suirō no Jutsu** " he yelled.

Kakashi was then placed inside a sphere of water, there was air whatsoever inside. He had to find a way out soon, because if not then he was going to die from lack of oxygen.

Zabuza merely chuckled upon seeing this, "You put up quite a fight Kakashi but like I said earlier, you and your Sharingan can't stand a chance against me. Now you're in my water prison and there is no escape for you, now stay there and watch as I kill your students and your client" he said.

Zabuza faced the four and he laughed manically as he saw the scared faces of the four, "I'm going to enjoy killing you four. I was initially planning on using this move on Kakashi, but seeing as how he's already been dealt with, I guess it could work on you four" he said.

He then quickly weaved through another set of hand seals, the genin and Tazuna remained rooted the ground unable to move due to the intense killer intent Zabuza was releasing, Kakashi couldn't necessarily speak while submerged underneath the water, but he was using his hands to tell them to flee and run away while they still can.

Naruto breathed slowly in order to calm himself down, "Sorry sensei but I'm not leaving. Like you said, those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum. You taught me this Kakashi-sensei and I will not run away" he declared.

Zabuza nodded, he was impressed by the kid, "You show guts kid but your life ends here"

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** "

The water from the lake rose up several dozen meters into the sky, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura all watched in fear in awe. To them it was clear that their lives were over, nothing could stop this attack that much was clear, and with Kakashi imprisoned in water they stood no chance against Zabuza.

Naruto however continued to stand tall while in the face of danger, he remained confident despite the sheer size and potential damage the jutsu.

Once the water reached its peak into the air, it rapidly began to descend onto the four. The large body of water resembled a raging waterfall, and the attack was inching closer and closer ready to strike and absolutely crush its targets.

Naruto focused and gathered all the chakra he could muster, blue and red chakra began to swirl around his body, Kakashi watched in awe as the red chakra began to surface for his student, there was only explanation for this, the Kyuubi's was gifting Naruto a bit of his chakra.

Then suddenly Naruto reached over and took off his shades, and he muttered a few familiar words.

" **Shinra Tensei** "

Time seemed to stop for a second, the large incoming body of water was held up in the air unmoving, and then just like that it was sent flying back towards the opposite direction by a powerful gravitational force.

Kakashi's was surprised by what had just happened, due to his Sharingan still being open he managed to read Naruto's lips during that attack, and he even managed to see the strange pattern in his eyes. Luckily for Naruto, nobody else managed to take note of his new Dojutsu, only Kakashi was able to notice it and it was thanks mostly to his Sharingan.

Tazuna had no idea what had just happened but he didn't want to question it now, they were safe for now and that was all that mattered. Sakura and Sasuke however both knew that neither of them did that, and by the process of elimination that only meant that Naruto was the one responsible.

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, he was glad to be alive but seeing Naruto manage to repel an attack of that magnitude just made him furious for some reason, 'How the hell did the dobe do that? First the puddle now this, just when did he get so strong?' he thought to himself.

Sakura meanwhile was speechless, she was watching in awe with a blush on her face, she was absolutely amazed at how Naruto just stood his ground against their attacker and even repelled his attack, 'Naruto, you were actually pretty cool out there. How in Kami's name did you even do that?' she thought to herself.

Zabuza stood there in shock as he watched his attack being sent back the opposite direction; he was absolutely speechless and unmoving. He even failed to notice Naruto running at him, and when he did notice it he was too late, Naruto managed to connect with a solid punch to his face.

The punch caused Zabuza to skid a few meters into the lake thus releasing Kakashi, the Copy Nin fell to the ground gasping for air. Soon Naruto walked to his sensei and he helped him get back to his own two feet.

"Sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded as he ruffled Naruto's hair, "Yeah I'm fine now Naruto, good job. Now leave the rest to me" he declared.

Naruto grinned at his sensei and he gave him a thumps up before jumping back to regroup with his fellow genin. Kakashi now stood face to face once more with Zabuza, "I was careless last time Zabuza, but that won't happen again. This time it's really over" he said.

"I should've finished you earlier while I still had the chance Kakashi, you're lucky that brat of your managed to pull off a miracle. But just like you he won't be lucky the next time"

Both Kakashi and Zabuza then performed a large number of hand seals, but Kakashi's hands were much faster than Zabuza, " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** " he exclaimed.

Before Zabuza could finish his hand seals, Kakashi already summoned a water dragon from the lake and it flew right at Zabuza causing to fly into the air and collide with a tree by the road.

Kakashi then caught his breath before walking over to Zabuza's unconscious body; he was ready to finish the job. But before he could make it, a few needles flew past and struck Zabuza by the neck.

"Thank you very much, I've been searching and hunting this one for a while now" a mysterious feminine voice called out.

Kakashi then noticed a masked ninja standing by the branches, the ninja seemed to have long raven hair extending down to her lower back and from what he could see and hear the ninja was likely to be a woman.

"Ah you must be a hunter nin" said Kakashi.

The masked ninja nodded, "Impressive Kakashi of the Sharingan, yes I am in fact a hunter nin for Kirigakure. There has been a bounty on Zabuza's head for a while, and I think you and your team for defeating him for me"

"No thanks are necessary we were only doing our job" replied Kakashi.

"Very well then, I bid you all goodbye" said the hunter nin as she disappeared along with Zabuza's body.

"Now with that all done, we continue our journey now" said Kakashi, Naruto agreed but as both student and teacher took a step, they both collapsed to the ground causing the rest to worry in shock.

"Dammit I used too much chakra, I can't move" Kakashi muttered.

Naruto on the other hand laid on the ground asleep, he was even snoring. It seemed that he tired himself out from the fight, Kakashi glanced at his student for a second and he decided that when the opportunity was right, he had to ask Naruto about what happened.

* * *

 **Glossary**

Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Shinra Tensei - Almighty Push

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hiding in Mist Technique

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique

 **Author's Note**

Here is Chapter four done and dusted, hoped you guys liked it. Like I also said earlier sorry for the long delay but thank you or all the support, patience and understanding, it really means a lot to me. Now back to things related to this story, I've made my decision on the harem more or less and it'll have Sakura, Kurotsuchi, Fu, Shion, Mei, Yugito, Karin and Temari. I considered other characters like Konan, FemGaara, Matsuri, Mabui, Ino, Hinata and Tenten but in the end I decided not to go with them. I chose this group because they were unique and aside from maybe Sakura and Temari, the other girls weren't really used too much in stories and I was a big fan of these unique pairings. That and because I have something big planned for the future of this story and it has something to do with each of the girls and where they're from, so that's another reason why I went with this format, I wanted one from each of the five nations, and three from just anywhere I guess. This is likely going to be the final harem choice in the end, but it will be official by next chapter so you guys could still try and maybe tell me why you would prefer someone else over one of the choices, it'll likely still stay this way but you never know. Anyway thanks everyone for the support and understanding. Please continue to favourite and follow this story, and if you have any questions and suggestions then please leave a review or message.


	5. Changing Views

Child of Prophecy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Notice: Hey everyone sorry for the long delay, but I finally managed to update this story. I'm glad I found the time and I'm thankful for everyone's patience with my lack of updates recently. But as the saying goes: better late than never. Also while you're here, please check out my other stories, I just updated The Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage, and Yondaime's Legacy as well, if you wanna find them just head over to my profile. Please give these stories a try as well, all your support is awesome.**

 **Like I said in my previous chapter as well, the NaruHarem has been decided and there have been no changes from the last chapter. The NaruHarem will have Naruto paired up with Sakura, Temari, Mei, Fu, Karin, Yugito, Shion and Kurotsuchi, with Sakura of course being the main one of the group. I know a lot of people aren't big fans of Harem stories because they feel like the stories tend to focus more on lemons and whatnot, but despite this story having its lemons trust me when I say the story and the plot will always be the main focus of all my stories, this one included obviously. The NaruHarem will be a major subplot but the story will still revolve around Naruto and his struggles, not lemons or anything.**

 **Anyway thanks everyone for the support once more, please favorite and follow this and my others stories as well. Also if you guys have any questions, suggestions or criticism for my stories then feel free to leave reviews or if you want you can just pm me. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy my latest chapter for this story, along with my updates for the others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Changing Views**

Kakashi opened his eyes; he was feeling a bit groggy at the moment. He studied his surroundings but he couldn't pinpoint where he was exactly, he was lying in a small single sized bed. He could smell the scent of sea water in the air, the masked Jonin began to stretch his limbs and there he felt soreness all over his body. He gingerly stood up from his bed before heading out of the room and down the stairs. While walking down the staircase he began to hear familiar voices grow louder and louder, upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he found himself in a dining room.

There in the dining room sat his three Genin students, Tazuna, a beautiful middle aged woman and a young child. The whole group was enjoying a home-cooked meal, and luckily for Kakashi just next to Naruto was a vacant seat with a plate and a meal just for him.

"Hey good to see you Kakashi-sensei, come on and eat. Tsunami-san made us some delicious food" said Naruto.

Tsunami blushed at Naruto's compliment, "It's the least I could do for you four, after all you all saved my father" she replied with a smile.

Kakashi gave the lady an eye smile before heading over to the seat; he quickly grabbed the plate and turned to his back. In that span of time he managed to consume all his food already.

"That was very good Tsunami-san thank you very much" he said.

Naruto watched with a sense of disappointment, he was hoping to finally catch a glimpse of how Kakashi looked underneath the mask, but his plans were easily thwarted by his ability to gorge his food in record pace. The blonde honestly had to admit that he was even a bit impressed, the rate in which he ate his food was faster even than Naruto when he ate his beloved ramen. Once all the food was gone, Kakashi quickly spoke up.

"Alright now that our meal is over, there is something I have to tell everyone here" he said as all eyes suddenly turned to him, "I didn't want to say this but Zabuza is still alive and I have a suspicion that the hunter-nin was actually working for him"

"What? Are you sure about that sensei? We saw him kill Zabuza right before our very eyes" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Naruto, that hunter-nin gathered Zabuza's body and brought it with him. Usually hunter-nins tend to burn the body right there on the spot to make sure that their target was in fact dead, and not only that his choice of weapon was needles. A tool which can be used to create momentary deaths and that may be how they fooled us" he explained.

"No freaking way that dude is still alive, crap and here I thought we dealt with him" yelled Naruto.

"Oh no that means we'll have to fight him again, as if the first time wasn't traumatizing enough" said Sakura.

While Naruto and Sakura complained, Sasuke sat there contemplating the situation. This was going to be complicated but now he had his chance at redemption, this time he wasn't standing still and allowing Naruto to take the spotlight, this time it was his turn to shine and prove that he was the strongest among the three of them.

"In my estimations we'll probably have three-four weeks to prepare before they attack again, and if it does lead to that then I'll have to train you three in that time. We need to be prepared for when he strikes back" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen at the prospect of training, they were more than excited to train and learn more techniques to help them in the future. Kakashi then stood up from his seat and dusted himself.

"Thanks again for the meal Tsunami-san, but me and my students need to head out for now and start our training. We'll be back later tonight" he said.

Tsunami nodded in understanding, "That sounds great, I'll make sure to make something delicious for when you four come back. Thank you again for all your help" she replied.

"All in a day's work for a ninja Tsunami-san" he replied.

* * *

 **Later that Day**

Team Seven now found themselves in a forest clearing just a few kilometers away from Tazuna's house. There Kakashi found the perfect spot for their training at the moment, there were many tall trees around them and there was a nearby lake.

"Alright team; this is where we'll begin the first step of our training. For this stage I want you guys to climb these trees" he said while reading his beloved Icha Icha book.

The three genins' shoulders slumped; they expected something more exciting than tree climbing. Kakashi noticed the change of mood in his genin, "What's the matter?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Tree climbing? That sounds so boring" exclaimed the energetic blonde.

Kakashi raised his lone visible eyebrow, "Oh this tree climbing exercise is much more complicated than you think, I want you three to climb the trees without using your hands" he said.

"Wait what? How are we supposed to climb them then sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Let me show you three" replied Kakashi, the masked Jonin walked towards the tree and he placed a single foot on it, soon he began to walk up the tree itself. The three genin watched in awe of their sensei, Naruto's excitement was quickly revitalized after seeing that.

"Whoa that is cool, I can't wait to try that" he said.

Kakashi jumped back to the ground, "Hold your horses Naruto it takes a lot of chakra control to do this, be prepared to fall as you walk on the tree" he said.

Naruto nodded and soon the three genin all lined up at one tree each, as soon as Kakashi gave them the single they all tried to climb the tree. Kakashi watched his three genin and his lone eye widened as he watched Naruto and Sakura quickly reach the top, hell Naruto was running on the tree already.

"Well I'll be damned" he muttered to himself.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't do it yet, he looked up in shock as he found his two other teammates standing on the top of the tree with triumphant grins on their faces. The Uchiha scowled and clenched his fist in anger before trying to run up the tree as well, unfortunately for him though it was to no avail.

'How the fuck did those two get there already? Why can't I do this?' he thought to himself.

Kakashi placed his book back into the vest pocket, he then began to applaud his two students before asking them to head back down. As soon as they returned to the ground the masked Jonin ruffled the hair of his blonde genin, "I'm impressed with you two, I kind of expected this from Sakura but you are a delightful surprise Naruto" he said.

"Me? Why me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well you see Sakura the chakra given to boy and girls start off very differently, boys are usually blessed with larger chakra storages but their control is naturally worse, girls on the other hand have lower chakra storages but their control is usually much more refined. With that said I expected you to complete this test quickly, but Naruto on the other hand has the highest chakra storage among you three and yet he managed to complete this task. I'm genuinely pleasantly surprised by this"

Naruto smiled brightly, he obviously felt proud of this particular achievement. He failed to notice Sasuke glaring daggers at him, instead he was contemplating how he suddenly got chakra control this refined, if anything it probably had something to do with his Rinnegan.

Most of the things happening to him recently were due to his new Dojutsu and this was probably the same, I mean this legendary Dojutsu probably even had the power to affect his chakra control.

"Alright then seeing as how you two managed to finish this stage I want you two to come with me for the second stage of this training" he said before summoning a shadow clone, "Don't worry Sasuke I'll have my shadow clone watch over you. Just continue your training and I'm confident you'll reach the second phase soon enough"

* * *

 **By the Lake**

The three walked over to the lake; here Kakashi gave them a demonstration of the next stage of their training. The masked Jonin walked onto the lake and there he stood on top of the water as if it were land, once again the genin were amazed by this simple ninja skill.

"This is the second phase of your training, the same rules and logic from the tree climbing exercises applies to this, but this will simply require better chakra control. Now give it a try you two"

Naruto and Sakura nodded, the pinkette went first and she managed to stand on top of the water albeit shakily, she couldn't hold her ground and eventually she lost her balance and control as she fell into the water.

"Not bad for your first try Sakura" said Kakashi, "How about you Naruto give this a try"

Naruto shrugged and walked onto the water, surprisingly enough he once again managed to succeed in his first try. Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto tried running on the water this time, the young blonde had a large foxlike grin on his face as he ran across the water. He felt great being able to do all these stuff.

Kakashi watched intently and he decided he had to confront Naruto about this; he was also having suspicions about the young boy. First there was that moment he managed to repel Zabuza's attack, and then there's this. The masked Jonin expected Naruto to struggle the most when it came to these chakra control exercises due to him having the most chakra out of the whole team, the boy had more chakra than even Kakashi himself. But seeing him here with perfect control running on top of the trees and across the water, he knew something was up and he needed to know what it was.

"Very impressive Naruto, I guess you can advance past the chakra control phase. I'll have to teach you something else" he said before once again summoning yet another shadow clone, "Sakura I'll leave you with this shadow clone while I personally train Naruto myself"

The pinkette nodded her head in understanding, "Hai Kakashi-sensei" she replied.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

The young blonde followed his sensei back into the forest but in an area far away from the forest clearing where Sasuke was training; Kakashi was awfully silent throughout the walk.

Naruto had an odd feeling about this, soon a few more minutes pass and Kakashi stopped in his tracks, Naruto did the same and the masked Jonin quickly turned to face him with a serious expression. The young blonde knew that his sensei was getting serious whenever the Icha Icha books were finally out of sight.

"Naruto I know you're hiding something from me and as your Jonin sensei I believe I ought to know what it is. An ordinary genin shouldn't be able to repel Zabuza's attack as you did, and someone of your incredible chakra reserves shouldn't have this much control so early on in his ninja career. Spill it Naruto" he said.

The genin gulped trying to think of any excuse he could give, but alas none seemed adequate enough. After much thought he decided to just give in to his sensei's demands, he knew he could trust Kakashi with this information and it was probably for the best that his sensei knew the powers he held in his eyes.

Slowly Naruto began to take off the shades covering his eyes, Kakashi's lone eye widened in shock as he stared into the strange patterns in his student's eyes. He lifted his hitai-ate and he used his Sharingan to examine if they were fake or not, after all Naruto did have a talent for pranking. But despite all his searching there were no indications that this was an elaborate prank. He then covered his eye once more with his Hitai-ate, he stood there for a few minutes gawking at his student's eyes, and he never thought he'd ever see this Dojutsu.

"Is that what I think it is Naruto? Is that the Rinnegan?" he asked in awe.

Naruto nodded his head, "Hai sensei but you must promise not to tell anyone else, the Hokage and that old perv Jiraiya made me vow to keep this to myself. They said I would be in danger if word got out" he explained.

Kakashi nodded, "They're right Naruto, don't worry though you have my word as your sensei this will stay between us. I still can't believe my own student is given this gift, so this is how you managed to hold your own against Zabuza" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah I still don't know how I do it but when I'm in danger these strange words just come out of my mouth and I manage to use the power of my Rinnegan, I'm still trying to figure out how it works though"

"Naruto this is perfect, when I was trapped by Zabuza I still had my Sharingan turned on and at that moment I managed to read your lips. If I'm not mistaken you uttered the term Shinra Tensei when you repelled his attack"

Naruto's eyes widen the word did sound familiar, maybe this was it. Kakashi saw the expression on his student's face and he knew he may have found the needle in the haystack.

"If you want Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura train in their chakra control exercises, maybe I can help you with your Dojutsu training. The Sharignan obviously differs from the Rinnegan but maybe some factors may apply, and maybe I can help you uncover a bit of the Rinnegan's secrets"

"Really sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's spiky blonde hair, he knew that the boy was excited to learn and he was also interested to teach his student in the usage of Dojutsu. He honestly never saw himself doing this with Naruto, he obviously expected this from Sasuke seeing as how the boy was an Uchiha and he was naturally gifted with the Sharingan. Naruto on the other hand somehow managed to gain the Rinnegan, Kakashi had the suspicion that maybe this Dojutsu wasn't hereditary and only a chosen few were given this. After all neither Kushina nor Minato had this.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll help you out, for now we'll work on that Shinra Tensei attack and we'll try and learn how to use it in a more consistent basis especially during battle" he said.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Days have passed and the three genin were given a day off to do whatever they wanted, they had been working hard in their training and Kakashi saw it fit to reward them with a day off to rest and recuperate before they jump back in to the training the following day.

From the three genin, Sasuke chose not to participate in this day off. He stayed by the forest clearing to continue climbing up the trees, seeing both Naruto and Sakura walk and run up the tree with ease hurt his pride. He struggled with this simple exercise and yet the dobe and the fan girl easily managed to complete it without breaking a sweat, his pride couldn't handle it so he chose to stay and master this skill.

Speaking of Naruto and Sakura, the two walked around the town of Nami no Kunai. They planned on exploring the market district of the land, but what they saw gut-wrenching. The whole town was dirt-poor, most of the people were wearing rags, the homes and the stores were all shaky and rundown, and there was pollution everywhere. Even Konoha's slums seemed far better off than this place, Naruto got angrier and angrier as he walked through the streets.

He knew how it felt to be poor and hungry; he knew what these people were experiencing. Naruto also knew that the reason this land was in this state was because of Gato, the man needed to be stopped so that this land and these people could thrive.

Sakura felt the same way as Naruto; although she didn't know how it felt to be poor she was very sympathetic of these people. Her heart ached seeing kids on the street begging for money to buy food, they were probably orphans no doubt. It really made her feel more and more grateful to her parents; she couldn't even imagine having this way of life.

"Excuse me, do you have any coin to spare?" asked a small orphan child in rags.

Naruto saw the kid and he immediately saw a younger version of him, growing up there were moments where he had to beg for money to buy food, but of course it was rare for anyone to give him money. He really struggled earlier on, and it wasn't until he found Ichiraku's that he finally found a shop that gave him reasonable prices for food.

The young blonde immediately reached for his pocket and handed the child a large chunk of his money, Sakura looked surprised by Naruto's kind gesture and by the amount of money he gave so eagerly. She now felt like she had to do the same, she reached down her bag and handed the young boy an adequate amount of coins.

The young child's eyes widened in shock and a large smile broke out in the boy's face, "Thank you guys so much" he said before running off into the food stalls in the market district.

Naruto and Sakura then continued walking through the town in silence, until Naruto decided to break the silence between the two.

"I'm going to stop Gato, Sakura-chan. I will not allow him to continue harassing these good people, nothing will stop me" he said.

Sakura nodded and agreed with Naruto, "I don't mind helping you out with that Naruto" she replied.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Since Naruto and Sakura's stroll across the town they began to take their training much more seriously, they were down to business and they were determined to help this land. They couldn't handle seeing these people suffer more under the hands of Gato. That man had to pay for all his heinous crimes against Nami no Kuni.

In this span of time, Sasuke managed to complete tree walking and now he was grasping the concept of water walking, but aside from this Kakashi decided to reward the young Uchiha for his hard work by teaching him a simple C-Rank fire jutsu. That definitely kept Sasuke interested and motivated in his training.

Sakura on the other hand had already managed to complete the water walking phase, now she was being taught some basic taijutsu by Kakashi, and the Jonin was also helping Sakura increase her low chakra reserves. The girl had incredible control and now all she needed was the storage to go along and complement it.

Finally there was Naruto, the young blonde was gaining progress with his Dojutsu training and now he was beginning to learn and understand the Shinra Tensei, he was even beginning to use it in a consistent basis. All he needed now was to learn how to adjust the power of his technique; at the moment it was still at the minimal infant phase where he can only repel shuriken and kunai. He needs to learn how to increase the power to the point where it could begin to deal some damage as well as defend Naruto.

* * *

 **Tazuna's Home**

Team Seven had just returned back to Tazuna's house after a hard day of training, as the four entered the house they were greeted by the wondrous smell of food. They quickly gathered to the dining room and their dinner was already served, the team quickly dug in to their food.

Kakashi as per usual ate his food in record pace; the two other boys however competed with each other with who can eat the most. Sakura took her time with the food and made small chit-chat with their hosts.

"I couldn't help but notice the picture of the man in your wall, who's that?" she asked.

The atmosphere in the room quickly grew tense; Inari stood up from his and ran to his room without saying a single word. Sakura was confused by how the mood in the room quickly changed.

"That man in the picture is my husband Kaizu, he was also Inari's stepfather" answered Tsunami. For the next hour Team Seven were told about the demise of Kaizu, the team felt sympathy for Inari for having to lose someone so dear to him at such an early age.

Next it was Naruto who stood up from his seat, "What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I want to talk to the kid" he replied before walking over to Inari's room, he gently opened the door and found the child crying over the picture of the man. He held a small portrait in his room, Naruto gently walked in and as the floorboard creaked Inari turned back to find Naruto walking into his room uninvited. The young child glared at the blonde, he clearly didn't want to see him at this time.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I just wanted to talk to you" replied Naruto.

"I didn't mean what are you're doing here in my room, why are you here in Nami no Kuni anyway. Why do you guys want to help us, if you guys have half a brain then I suggest for you all to run away or else you'll just end up dead like everybody else"

Naruto was caught surprised by that statement, "Look kid were here because we want to help, don't doubt us because I promise you if anyone's going to stop Gato it'll be us" he replied with a confident smile on his face.

Inari scowled at the genin, "Shut up you don't know what you're saying, if you carry on with this pointless mission of yours then you're all just going to die. Everyone else died and you four will be no different, nobody's stopping Gato. Just give up you idiot" he yelled in anger.

Naruto wasn't the best either at keeping his cool, he came here to try and cheer up the kid but that was proving to be a hard task.

"Just go back to Konoha, you probably don't know how it feels to suffer like we here have. You all live in a fancy hidden ninja village, us people here in Nami no Kuni are left to rot. You ninja folks probably don't even really care about us, the only thing you probably care about is the money rewarded to you after your missions"

That was what did it for Naruto, "Shut up you stupid brat" he yelled, "I know pain and suffering trust me on that. Spot being a spoiled little shit, we are here to help you and yet you're the one complaining. We are risking our lives to help you, I'm sure Kaiza would be disappointed at you right now"

Inari was left speechless, Naruto then walked out the room and left the house despite Sakura's calls out towards him, before Sakura and Sasuke could run towards Naruto, Kakashi stopped them.

The masked Jonin turned to look at Tsunami and Tazuna, despite the mask it was clear he had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry about all that, I don't necessarily condone what Naruto did but could you please excuse him, he's had a hard life"

Tsunami nodded, "Don't worry Kakashi-san, Inari-kun needed to hear that. I just hope Naruto-san is aright" she said.

"Don't worry Naruto can take care of himself, my student will be fine I guarantee it" Kakashi replied with a cheeky eye smile.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto woke up feeling cold from the current weather and sticky from the dried up sweat, he checked his surroundings and there he found himself laying somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"You know you can catch a cold sleeping at a place like this"

The young genin was broken from his thoughts, he looked around and there he found a young girl leaning at a tree, he couldn't help but blush at the beauty of the girl.

"Hi my name is Naruto. Who are you?" Naruto stuttered nervously.

The young girl chuckled, "My name is Haku, and it's nice to meet you Naruto. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh I'm training" he replied eagerly.

"Training?"

"Yeah I'm a Konoha ninja you see" Naruto answered while pointing towards his hitai-ate

"That's amazing, but why are you training?"

"I'm training because I want to get stronger, my dream is to one day be Hokage. That and because I have something to prove to someone"

Haku raised a single eyebrow, "Something to prove to someone or yourself?" she asked causing the young blonde to look at her in confusion, "Tell me something Naruto, do you have someone special to you?"

Naruto began to blush profusely, 'What is she trying to say?' he asked himself.

"When a person has something or someone important to protect, that's when they truly become strong"

"Yeah I guess I understand" Naruto replied with a small smile adorning his face.

Haku nodded before walking away, "You will become strong Naruto Uzumaki, let's meet again somewhere one day" she said.

"Sure no problem it was nice meeting you Haku" he said.

After watching Haku walk away, Naruto decided to return back to Tazuna's house as well, it took Naruto roughly an hour to find his way back but as he returned to the home he was surprised to find Inari sitting by the house's entrance waiting for him.

"Oh you're finally back, look I just wanted to apologize after yesterday. The pervy masked guy had a talk with me as did my mom, and I guess my emotions were in the way at that time. I'm really sorry for what I said but you were right, I need to stop being a baby" he said.

Naruto was taken aback by that, he quickly recovered and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"No problem Inari all is forgiven, and don't worry too much we'll take care of Gato soon I promise you that, and when I make a promise I never break them. Nothing will stop me from freeing Nami no Kuni" he said with a steely eyed conviction.

Inari smiled in awe, "Thanks Naruto-niisan" he said.

After that small talk the two entered the house to find everyone eating breakfast, Kakashi turned to look at his student and smile.

"Looks like you two managed to patch things up, that's good. Naruto I suggest you prepare and rest today, were moving out tomorrow" said the Jonin.

Naruto gave the Copy Nin a salute, "Hai sensei I can't wait to kick some ass"

* * *

 **Glossary**

Nami no Kuni – Land of Waves

Shinra Tensei – Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God

 **Author's Note**

Well here is Chapter 5 for everyone, if you noticed later on during Naruto's talk with Haku I left out the bit where Haku corrected Naruto about him being male; I decided that Haku will have a role to play later on in my story and here he's a she. This may have added a few spoilers for next chapter but I doubt it'll ruin it. Anyway thanks everyone for the support, please check out my other stories as well and support them just as you do for this one, if you want to check out my other stories they're called The Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage, and Yondaime's Legacy both of which are found in my profile. I hope you give them a try. Please also hit the favorite and follow buttons for my stories, and if you guys have any questions, suggestions or criticisms then please leave a review or pm me. Thanks again everyone for everything, you guys rock and I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter.


End file.
